Dream On
by alisonmichal
Summary: Something weird has happened and Sam has no idea what is going on. (In the Family verse and this is just the summary for the first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

_This is the next story in the Family Verse; if you haven't read the others, then you probably won't know what's going on. But...Even if you have read the others, this story is going to start out really confusing! It will make sense in a few chapters so don't worry! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!_

* * *

Sam was only half asleep; his bed was really comfortable, it was nice and warm in his room, and the flowery smell of Jess's hair was the most wonderful thing he had ever smelled. He must have been having the most vivid dream he could remember. Sam turned in his sleep to his stomach flinging his arm out towards the middle of the bed.

He startled a little when his arm connected with the body of another person. Alec must have moved over to his bed in the middle of the night. He started to move his hand away but another hand grabbed his and pulled him closer. He was concerned for just a second before he figured out that the other person was actually a female.

Sam relaxed a little and curled himself around the woman in his bed. He vaguely wondered where Dean and Alec were and who the woman in his bed was, but he was mostly asleep so he'd figure it out later.

He almost thought that the woman in his bed was Jess. Her hair smelled the same, she fit against him the same way she always did, but that wasn't possible. She died in a fire over two years ago.

"Sam…we need to get up…" Sam was shocked that she even sounded like Jess.

"Why?" Sam asked sleepily. Maybe this was still a dream and he should play along.

"It's Monday…you have a meeting…" She mumbled. He was pretty much convinced that it was Jess who was in his bed, so he really was dreaming. But since that was the case, he really didn't want to wake up. And if in reality he was cuddling up against Alec, then he would just have to deal with it.

"I'm gonna skip it…" Sam muttered into Jess's hair. He'd missed that smell so much; he'd missed _her_ so much. "Stay here with you…" Sam said, pulling her closer.

She actually fought against him until he let her go and she sat up in their bed. "Sam! You can't skip this meeting!"

Sam buried his head in his pillow; why did his dream have to argue with him.

"C'mon, I'll make some coffee," Jess said and then she was gone. Sam tried to make her come back in his head, but his dream wasn't cooperating.

The smell of coffee drifted through the room a little while later and Sam couldn't believe how realistic this was. He finally decided to sit up and he was surprised to see that it was the apartment that he and Jess shared. He didn't know why he was surprised, but it was just as he remembered it and it was extremely realistic.

He managed to make it to the kitchen a few minutes later but he froze in the doorway. Jess was sitting on the counter and when he walked in she gave him the most beautiful smile. Sam found himself automatically smiling back at her. His eyes started to fill with tears at the sight of her and as soon as one spilled onto his cheek Jess was on her feet and walking over to him. She put her arms around him and he crushed her to him.

He snuggled his face into her hair and held her, just enjoying the feel of her again.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jess asked in confusion.

"I'm just really happy to see you again," Sam replied without releasing Jess.

Jess laughed a little and said slowly, "I'm really happy to see you too…" Jess started to wiggle free and Sam reluctantly let her go. She walked back to the counter and poured coffee into two mugs. She turned back to him and handed him one of the mugs. "Are you sure you're ok for this meeting? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

Sam chuckled and decided to humor her, "Of course I'm ok for this meeting. And ghosts are really no problem for me."

Jess gave him a weird look, "You're in a good mood this morning…"

Sam just kissed her in reply. Her lips were so soft and when she kissed him back he almost forgot he was dreaming. He set his cup of coffee on the counter and then wrapped his arms around Jess's waist. He picked her up and set her on the counter and she wrapped her legs around him. He could stay like this forever; he never wanted to wake up.

Jess smiled into his kisses and then pulled back just a little, "You should hang out with your brothers more often…"

Sam froze and looked at Jess in confusion, "What?"

"Your brothers…they seemed to have really made you happy…" Jess said, slightly confused.

Sam looked away from Jess and tried to figure out what was going on. Was Jess the dream? Or was the past couple years a dream… Was Alec around or was he just part of the dream? There were too many questions that he didn't know the answer to.

"You said brothers?" Sam finally asked.

Jess looked at him in concern and nodded, "Yeah, Dean and Alec…they came and got you to look for your Dad…"

"It's Monday?" Sam asked and Jess nodded. He took a step back and then decided he needed to talk to Dean. He ran back to his room and scooped up his cell phone. He dialed Dean's number and held his breath as he waited for his big brother to answer.

"Hey, tired of being boring yet?" Dean asked as soon as he answered. Sam didn't know how to ask all the questions going through his head, but it was a relief to hear Dean's voice. He must have taken too long because Dean's worried voice came back on the line, "Sam? Is everything ok?!"

Sam nodded even though Dean couldn't see him, "Is Alec there too?"

Dean was quiet and Sam almost thought he was crazy until Dean said slowly, "Yeah…why?"

"Where are you guys?"

"We're in a motel just outside of town," Dean answered in confusion. "Sam, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…I just think I had a dream…" Sam was so confused. "Can you guys come back?"

"Sure Sammy," Dean instantly said, "When do you want us?"

"Now?"

"Alright, I gotta get Alec up, but we should be there soon."

"Thanks Dean."

Sam was about to hang up, but Dean stopped him, "Sam wait! Don't you have some big meeting today?"

"I don't know…" Sam answered honestly. He didn't care about the meeting anyway. He might have before, but now everything was up in the air.

"Sam-" Dean was really worried, but Sam was actually feeling a little worried himself. Jess was alive and Alec was with Dean; what was going on?

"Dean, even if I do have a meeting, I want to talk to you instead. I can't tell what's real…that dream really messed me up…or maybe this is a dream and I don't know what to think…"

"Ok, ok, we'll be there soon, but stay calm," Dean reassured.

"Ok…thanks Dean," Sam said again and then hung up. At least Dean would be able to clear this up; he would tell him which one was his reality. A hand touched his shoulder, making him jump. He turned and saw that Jess was the one who touched him.

"Sam?"

"Jess…Dean and Alec are coming over…" Sam said in a rush.

"Ok," Jess said simply. "You call and reschedule your meeting and I'll start on breakfast."

Sam smiled and kissed Jess lightly, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Jess smiled and said, "Don't worry; I think I know even when you don't tell me."

* * *

Sam was nervous. He knew that Dean and Alec had met Jess before, but he didn't remember it. He didn't really know what to expect. He didn't know why he couldn't remember things, but if this was a dream it was lasting way longer than it should have. And it was way too confusing.

Jess suddenly handed Sam a handful of plates and pointed to the table. She turned back to the stove and Sam turned to the table and almost dropped the plates to the floor. Dean and Alec were standing in the doorway, both wearing identical shit-eating grins. Jess suddenly gasped seeing the two of them standing there; Alec snickered and Dean gave her a little wave.

"Don't you guys know how to knock?" Sam asked in aggravation. He wasn't actually mad at them, he really wanted to just go over and hug both of them, but still. Dean had already broken in once. Dean just rolled his eyes and Alec smirked.

 _Sam had woken up to a crash that came from the next room. He went to investigate what it was only to discover that someone had broken in. He waited until the man walked by him and then he attacked. The intruder actually fought back and managed to throw him to the floor._

 _"Whoa, easy, tiger," the man said when Sam tried to throw him off, but the voice was familiar._

 _"Dean?" Sam asked in confusion and Dean had just chuckled back. "You scared the crap out of me."_

 _"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean argued with his eyebrows raised. Sam finally managed to get the upper hand and flipped Dean to the floor. Dean chuckled and relented, "Or not…" He pushed Sam's shoulder and said, "Get off of me."_

 _Sam rose and gave Dean a hand up and asked, "Dean, what the Hell are you doing here?" He hadn't seen Dean in four years and now he just randomly shows up at his apartment. What was he supposed to do with this?_

 _Dean patted Sam's chest and said, "I was looking for a beer…"_

 _The light suddenly flipped on and Jess appeared in her short pink underwear shorts and her smurfs shirt. "Sam?"_

 _Sam and Dean both looked over at her. "Jess, hey," Sam quickly said. Dean looked over at Jess with interest and Sam quickly introduced, "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."_

 _"Wait. Your brother Dean?" Jess asked, stepping further into the room. The curiosity was clear in her voice and Sam wanted to cringe. He had wanted to keep this part of his life away from her._

 _"I love the smurfs," Dean said with a smile and Sam glared at him._

 _"Sam, your girlfriend's hot," Alec suddenly said, appearing in the doorway behind Jess. She jumped and spun around to look at him. He gave her a small smile and held out his hand, "Alec."_

 _"Jess," She replied, slowly shaking his hand._

 _"You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league," Dean said, stepping closer to Jess. She just looked at him in amusement._

 _"Let me put something on," Jess said, and started to turn away._

 _"No, no," Alec and Dean both protested, and then Dean said, "No, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously."_

 _Jess looked over at Sam and raised her eyebrows in disbelief._

 _"Anyway," Dean suddenly said, "I gotta borrow your boyfriend here."_

 _"Talk about some private family business," Alec threw in._

 _"But nice meeting you," Dean finished, dismissing his girlfriend like he owned the place._

 _"No," Sam protested, moving to stand by Jess and putting his arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."_

 _"Okay," Dean said with a small smirk. "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."_

 _"So he's working overtime on a 'Miller Time' shift," Sam shrugged off. "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."_

 _Alec huffed and then leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed._

 _Dean looked down in thought and then looked back up, "Dad's on a hunting trip, and hasn't been home in a few days."_

 _Sam felt his stomach drop at the information and decided that he should actually talk to Dean and Alec. And he should definitely talk to them away from Jess. "Jess, excuse us."_

"Hi!" Jess said with a wide smile, trying to cover up her shock at seeing them. Sam tried to ignore the confusion that his memory had just brought on.

"Hey," Dean responded with his most charming smile. Sam shot him a glare, but Dean ignored it.

Alec walked into the kitchen and threw his jacket over one of the chairs, "Smells great! I'm practically starving…" Alec shot Dean a look that said that was definitely his fault and then smiled at Jess. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Um…no I think I've got it…" Jess replied slowly, still shocked at Dean and Alec's appearance. "You two just sit down and everything will be ready in a few minutes…"

Dean and Alec both ignored her though and helped where they could. With everyone helping it hardly took any time at all for the table to be set and all of them were ready to eat.

"I still can't get over how much you two look alike…" Jess said after a few minutes of eating.

"We get that a lot," Dean said with a smile.

"Dad mixes them up all the time," Sam suddenly said; the information coming out of nowhere.

 _"Dean, close the door would ya?" John asked gruffly, but Sam looked up from his book and saw that it was Alec at the door._

 _Alec scowled, he looked to be about 13, wearing old hand-me downs from Dean. He was just about to say something, but then he looked to the side to where Dean was sitting, cleaning a gun. Dean barely shook his head no at Alec. He huffed, but shut the door and stomped over to sit by Dean._

 _Anger welled up in Sam; his Dad couldn't even be bothered to look up and see who was actually at the door. "If you would look up, you'd be able to tell the difference," Sam grumbled under his breath._

 _"What did you say?" John asked, anger creeping into his voice._

 _"If you would've looked, then you would have been able to see that it was Alec at the door and not Dean," Sam replied evenly. He hated it when his Dad ignored them; he was too wrapped up in the hunt to pay them any attention._

 _"I'm trying to figure out how to kill this spirit before it gets to anyone else," John argued; he didn't say that he couldn't care less who was at the door, all that mattered was that he figured out this hunt._

 _Sam opened his mouth to argue back, but Dean cut across him and lowly commanded, "Sam, drop it."_

 _Sam switched his glare from his Dad to Dean, but he didn't say anything else._

Sam shook his head as the memory washed over him. They had been pretty young and Alec had been with them. He knew that wasn't the only time their Dad had mixed Dean and Alec up; there were short memories of Alec with them and being called Dean. Sam really wished he could figure out what was going on.

"Sam, you alright?" Dean asked in concern.

Sam looked up to see Dean, Alec, and Jess all looking at him with worry. "I'm fine," Sam quickly reassured. He took a big mouthful of scrambled eggs to prove he was alright, but he kept his focus on his plate.

"So…did you guys have a good trip?" Jess asked after the silence had started to stretch.

 _Dean pulled up to the curb and stopped the engine. Sam quickly grabbed his bag and got out of the car, but then he leaned in the open window._

 _"You'll call me if you find him?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "Maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, alright," Dean easily agreed._

 _Sam smiled and patted the edge of the window before he turned and started walking across the road to his apartment. It was late and he needed to get some sleep before his meeting. He heard the back door of the Impala open and he figured that Alec was climbing back into the front seat._

 _"Sam," Dean suddenly called out, making Sam turn back. "You know, we made a Hell of a team back there…" Dean said, leaning forward so he could see around Alec._

 _"Yeah," Sam agreed. "We did."_

 _Dean gave him a small smile before he started the engine. Sam watched as his brothers disappeared down the road. He waited for a minute before he turned and walked up to his apartment. He quickly made his way up the stairs and unlocked his door. He tossed his things down once he was inside and slowly made his way through the small apartment._

 _"Jess?" Sam called out so he didn't startle her. "You home?"_

 _He didn't get a reply as he walked back to their bedroom. He silently opened their door and saw that Jess was fast asleep. He didn't waste any time getting out of his jeans and crawling into bed next to her._

Then he woke up. He remembered that part. He had thought that he'd been dreaming when he'd woken up next to her, but now he could remember some of the things leading up to that. But what did that mean about his other world. The one where Jess had died in a fire and he'd gone hunting with Dean.

"Jess, could you give us a few minutes?" Dean asked quietly. Sam looked up in surprise and found that he'd zoned out again and was freaking them out.

"Yeah, sure," Jess said. She got up and kissed Sam on the temple. "I'll be back in a few hours ok?" Sam nodded and she grabbed a few things and then walked out of the door.

"Alright, what's going on with you?" Dean asked as soon as Jess was gone.

Sam looked between Dean and Alec and saw that they were both looking at him in concern. He figured if he wanted to get some answers, he might as well just come out with it. "I can't figure out what's real…"

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, leaning forward so he could rest his arms on the table.

"I mean, I woke up this morning and I was in bed with Jess, but in another world Jess is dead. It's like I've gone back in time or something, but it doesn't make sense. Because if I had gone back in time, then you wouldn't be here," Sam said, with a pointed look at Alec. "But now I'm having these flashbacks that are filling in the blanks, and they seem so real and I want them to be real…"

"Sam, it's gonna be ok," Dean reassured, "We'll help you figure this out."

"What do you mean, I wouldn't be here?" Alec asked when Sam didn't say anything.

"In the other world, me and Dean found you in Seattle…I think right now though, you were in Manticore…" Sam slowly replied.

Alec's eyes hardened just a little, but then he shook his head. Sam was just about to ask, but Dean explained before he could. "No…" Dean drew out, looking at Sam like he was missing something. "Dad got Alec out of Manticore over 10 years ago."

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

 _"He's been gone too long," Dean said, pacing around the room. Sam watched him pace; he was too scared to do anything else. Dad had been gone for a week; he'd left them saying that he'd found their baby brother and he wasn't coming back without him._

 _"I should've gone with him," Dean said, running a hand through his hair in aggravation._

 _"Dean, who's our baby brother?" Sam asked again; he'd been asking that since their Dad left, but Dean had refused to answer him._

 _"Alec," Dean said, finally stopping to face him. "Alec's our brother. Mom died and Dad packed the three of us up and we left. But Alec was kidnapped a week later."_

 _"I don't remember that," Sam argued._

 _"That's because you were only two," Dean replied, starting to pace again._

 _Sam wanted to argue more, but he knew now wasn't the time. Dean was on edge and Dad hadn't checked in with them._

 _"Why didn't Dad take us with him?" Sam asked after a few minutes._

 _"It was too dangerous…" Dean mumbled in reply. He suddenly stopped again at the familiar sound of the Impala. He ran to the door and waited for their Dad to do the knock. When he finally did, Dean opened the door revealing their Dad carrying a child in his arms._

 _The child had a shaved head and was wearing what looked like an oversized t-shirt. He was dirty and unconscious, but their Dad was back and that was reassuring. Dean moved forward to take the kid from Dad and he gratefully handed him over. Dean took the child to one of the beds and lay him down._

 _"What happened?" Dean asked as he started to carefully check the kid over for injuries._

 _"Security was heavier than I thought it was going to be," Dad grunted back; walking over to the other bed and sitting down heavily._

 _"Is that our brother?" Sam asked quietly._

 _"Yeah Sammy, that's Alec," Dad replied and then he smiled at Sam. "We've got him back."_

"Dad got you out when you were a kid…" Sam muttered after the memory finished.

"Yeah…" Alec replied slowly, looking at Sam in confusion.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Dean asked. Sam looked back at him, his eyebrows drawing together. "You were there when Dad came back. You don't remember?" Dean continued.

"I didn't hit my head… and I just did…sort of remember…" Sam mumbled. It was weird that these flashback things kept happening. He couldn't control them and he couldn't remember anything that really surrounded the memory. He tried to come up with what happened after Dad brought Alec inside, but nothing was appearing.

"Alright," Dean said, leaning back in his chair and locking his eyes on Sam. "Tell us what you remember."

"Well, I just now remembered when Dad brought Alec home. You were pacing around the room, and then Dad came in carrying Alec and that was it…" Sam said.

"What else?" Dean prodded when Sam didn't continue. Sam's eyes widened and Dean said, "C'mon Sam, we wanna know _everything_ that you remember. So start talkin'."

Sam took a deep breath, "Ok, I remember when you and Alec broke in the first time. I kind of remember that you dropped me off last night and then drove away. Another one was just a time when Dad mixed you and Alec up…that's about it…" Sam said.

"And that's all you remember?" Alec asked in concern.

Sam nodded and then said, "But there's this whole other world that's way more realistic…"

"What happens in the other world?" Dean asked seriously.

"You come and get me by yourself to go find Dad and then you drop me off when the hunt's over. I come inside and Jess is on the ceiling, and then everything catches on fire and you come and get me. Then I go hunting with you. We hunt for two years before Bobby tells us that you have a clone and we go and get him…There's so much detail in that one that it seems like it actually happened."

"So what do you think this is?" Dean asked once Sam was done.

"I don't know," Sam replied, running his hands through his hair.

"You think this might be a hunt?" Alec asked. Sam looked at him in confusion so he sat up a little and explained, "I don't know, maybe something happened to make you forget everything and replaced all of you memories with some alternate universe…"

"Or maybe you went back in time somehow," Dean said, raising his eyebrows briefly, "Changed something so now everything's different."

"Maybe…" Sam said slowly. He wasn't sure any of that was really what was going on, but it did help that Alec and Dean were throwing out suggestions.

"Well, we'll help you remember what you're missing," Dean said. "And maybe you'll keep having these flashback things and it'll bring it all back."

"Thanks Dean," Sam said, "Thanks for coming back and helping me."

"Sure Sammy," Dean said with a small smile. "We'll stay as long as you want us to."

Sam smiled and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Dean replied with a wide smile.

"You guys will really stay?" Sam asked, just to make sure.

"We're gonna have to hunt sooner or later, but yeah, we're gonna stay," Dean said seriously.

"Besides, we get fed here, so good luck actually getting rid of us," Alec said with a smile.

Sam smiled back. He still didn't know what was happening, but Dean and Alec would help him figure it out and everything would be fine. Plus, Jess was still alive, which was practically a dream come true.

* * *

 _More soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks everyone for reading! I'm glad to see you guys like it so far!_

* * *

"Dean, honey, time to wake up!" A woman called from outside his room. Dean groaned and pressed his face into his pillow. He really didn't want to get up. "Dean, c'mon, your brothers are ready to go," the woman called out again.

Dean's eyebrows drew together in confusion and he lifted his head from his pillow. His eyes widened when he saw that he was in an actual bedroom. He was lying on a twin sized bed with the covers pulled up. He looked around and saw posters of cars and baseball players covering his walls.

There were a few model cars on a shelf and some trophies on another. He didn't really recognize the room, but he suspected that it was his. It was neat and tidy and he felt really comfortable here.

A light knock had him switching his focus from what was around him, to his door. It cracked open just a little and then his Mom appeared. "Honey, you really need to get up. You guys are going to be late for school," his Mom said quietly.

His eyebrows shot up and he asked, "School?"

She chuckled, "Yes honey, school. You have to go. Sam and Alec are going to go with you to baseball practice afterwards, and then if you want to go to the shop before dinner, Dad will bring you home. Ok?"

"Ok," Dean replied slowly in confusion.

"But, you need to get up first," she said with a smile and then closed the door. "You have five minutes!" She called out as she walked away.

Dean sat there in shock. He was in an actual house, his Mom was alive, his Dad was alive, Sam and Alec were downstairs, they were going to school, and he played baseball. What the Hell? He felt like he should know what was going on, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He didn't have very much time to think about all of this though, he had to get up and get going. The sooner he did that, the sooner he could figure out what was going on.

It only took him two minutes to get dressed and ready to go; he grabbed the backpack that was lying on the floor, and then walked out of his room, which was actually on the second floor to their house. He ran down the stairs and was practically in the living room once he was on the bottom. He saw a little boy about 10 year's old sitting on the sofa watching TV.

The little boy looked up at him when he walked into the room. Dean knew it was Alec because his own green eyes were looking back at him and Alec was practically glued to the TV. Dean smiled and ruffled Alec's hair as he walked to the kitchen.

His Mom was packing up some lunches and Sam, who looked about 12, was sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Look who finally decided to get up," Mom said with a smile. She walked over to him and gave him a light kiss on his temple. He was just a little taller than her and it finally hit him that he was actually a teenager. If Sam was 12, that made him 16. No wonder he was going to school.

"You ok honey?" Mom asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean reassured quickly.

"Ok," Mom said doubtfully; she didn't quite believe him, but she let it go. She handed him his lunch and gave Sam his and then called, "Alec! Come in here, baby! It's time to go!"

Alec ran in with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He grabbed his lunch and gave Mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and then headed for the door. Sam gave her a kiss too, and then followed Alec.

"Don't forget to go to the shop after practice ok?" Mom asked.

"Ok," Dean easily agreed. Then he gave her a quick kiss just like Alec and Sam had and walked out the door. Sam and Alec were both waiting for him outside and once he was there, they started walking to school.

"Do you think coach will let me practice with you guys again?" Alec asked hopefully after they had walked a few steps.

"Probably," Dean answered with a smile. He didn't know how he knew this, but somehow he did. Just like he knew the way to the school; it was just something he didn't have to think about.

"Hey," A girl suddenly said, walking up to them from the other side of the street. She had long brown hair and a backpack on her shoulder; Dean was shocked to realize that it was Harper.

"Hey," Dean replied in surprise. Sam looked over at Alec and rolled his eyes and they started walking a little ahead of them.

"You guys are later than usual," Harper said with a smile.

"Dean decided to sleep in," Sam said, looking over his shoulder.

"Ohhh," Harper said teasingly. She grabbed his hand as they walked and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked over at her and smiled as they walked hand in hand.

Dean looked over at Harper with a small smile and asked, pointing across the street, "You live over there?"

She looked at him in confusion and then replied, "Yeah…"

"And you walk with us every day?" Dean asked, keeping his focus straight ahead.

"Yeah, Dean, are you ok?" Harper asked, her eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"Yeah…I think I'm alright," Dean said with a small smile.

"Alright…" Harper replied slowly.

She didn't say anything else and Dean was grateful. He was really starting to get confused; he couldn't remember that Harper walked with them every day and he didn't remember that she lived across the street from them. He couldn't remember other things either, like what position he played in baseball or where exactly his Dad's shop was, but this still felt right. He would just have to go along with things until he could remember.

"I'll see you at lunch ok?" Harper asked; she was still looking at him in concern, but she was trying to cover it up.

"Yeah, I'll see ya there," Dean replied; he hadn't realized that they were already at the school. Alec and Sam were running inside, but they turned at the door and looked back at Dean and waved. He waved back with a smile on his face.

Harper suddenly stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "You sure you're alright?"

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her a little closer, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Ok…" Harper replied doubtfully, but then she lightly kissed him on his lips and started walking for the door. "I'll see you later," she called over her shoulder.

Dean smiled, "See you later."

He watched as she walked away and wished that it was already lunch time. He shook himself a little, and then walked into the school.

* * *

"Hey," Harper greeted with a smile as he walked over to where she was sitting in the lunch room.

"Hey," Dean replied back, but he couldn't quite manage a smile. He was really confused after the first half of the day. Everyone seemed to know him; they smiled at him and said hi to him and he really only knew about half of their names.

"What's up?" Harper asked, easily detecting that he was in a mood.

He sat down across from her and leaned forward a little to whisper, "Everyone here knows me…"

Harper smiled a little in confusion, "Yeah…they have for a while now…"

"Why?" Dean asked.

Harper scowled at him, "You've gone here your whole life… and you play sports, people in this school like sports…"

"Oh…" Dean said, he still didn't know why that would make people know who he was, but he didn't want to keep asking about it.

"Dean, what's going on with you?" Harper asked seriously.

Dean took a quick look around the room at all the students that were eating. He needed someone to talk to about what was going on, but he didn't want to freak anyone out. He did think it would be better to tell Harper than his Mom; he didn't want to end up going to the hospital over this.

He took a deep breath and admitted, "I don't really know what's going on…"

"What do you mean?" Harper asked softly, her eyes scanning his.

"I don't know…I can remember some things, but…" he looked around again to avoid Harper's gaze.

"Dean," Harper said, putting her hand over his, "You can tell me, I won't freak out."

Dean huffed out a small laugh, "I don't know what position I play in baseball…I know I play, but I don't know what other sports I play. I know that Alec and Sam have been going to my practices all season and that Coach loves it since he can have them catch balls in the outfield or run the bases, but I don't know what Coach's name is. I know the stuff that they're teaching us, but I couldn't tell you my teacher's names. I knew who you were this morning, but I didn't know you lived across from us or that you walked to school with us…"

"Did you hit your head or anything?" Harper asked.

Dean shook his head no, "No…I don't think so…"

"Do you want to go see the nurse?" Harper suggested.

"No," Dean quickly denied. "No…I feel like I'm just missing something…maybe I just need to fill in the blanks…"

"Ok," Harper said. "You're the catcher."

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"I'm going to try and fill in the blanks," Harper replied with a smile. "You play catcher and you've played baseball since you were a kid. We used to play co-rec when we were five, which is when we met. Your Dad was the coach back then. You play soccer and you play basketball; you like both of them, but baseball's your favorite. Alec loves baseball, but he's an outfielder all the way. Sam likes soccer the best, but he'll play anywhere on the baseball field. Coach _Turner_ can't wait for your brothers to get to high school so he can coach them too. I don't know who all your teachers are, but we can look them up. And my birthday's this weekend and you and your family are coming over."

Dean had started out with a small smile that only grew as Harper kept going. He actually laughed when Harper mentioned her birthday and she smiled back. She'd done just what she'd intended and made him smile.

"And I forgot your birthday," Dean finally said.

Harper laughed, "You technically haven't forgot yet, but I just wanted to remind you."

"Thank you," Dean said seriously. It helped that she'd filled in some of the things he couldn't remember and after each thing she said, a memory would pop up that backed it up.

"Anything else you want to know?" Harper asked, taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, I'm sure there is," Dean replied with a wide smile. "But for now we can just eat."

Harper gave him a closed-mouth smile since her mouth was full and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. They ate the rest of their lunch and sat together until the bell rang, ending their lunch hour.

Dean grabbed his lunch bag and walked with Harper to the trash can to throw it away. He snuck a quick kiss before they went their separate ways down the hall. He was already tired of school and was ready to get to baseball practice. He hadn't seen Sam or Alec all day and his school work wasn't holding his attention. He was really happy that Harper had been able to fill him in on some things and he was even happier that she hadn't freaked out on him.

* * *

"Dean, do you think Dad will play baseball with us this weekend?" Alec asked as they walked over to the field. School had finally finished and Sam and Alec had been waiting for him outside of the school to walk over to the baseball field together.

"I don't know kiddo," Dean answered. "He might."

"If he doesn't, will you take us?" Alec asked again.

"Dean, you said you'd play soccer with us this weekend since we played baseball last weekend and we play baseball every day," Sam complained.

"Sam, soccer's not as fun as baseball," Alec argued matter-of-factly.

"Soccer's more fun than baseball," Sam instantly replied, pushing Alec just a little.

"Alright, knock it off," Dean said. "We can play both."

He led the way into the locker room where his teammates were getting ready for practice. Sam and Alec sat on a bench while he changed and argued about which was better, baseball or soccer.

A tall man with a small beer belly and an old ratty baseball cap came in and said, "Boys, get yer asses in gear, we're wastin' daylight!"

The boys all started to move a little faster, but Alec hopped up from where he was sitting and walked right up to Coach Turner.

"Can me and Sam practice today, Coach?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Sure can!" Coach said with a smile. Dean hid his smile at the interaction; every day Alec walked up to Coach and asked if he could practice and every day Coach said the same thing.

"Yes!" Alec said triumphantly. He grabbed his glove and ran out the door calling out for Sam, "C'mon Sam! Let's play catch!"

Sam quickly grabbed his glove and ran after Alec. Coach chuckled as he watched Alec and Sam run out of the locker room. "Can't wait 'til those two are in high school…" Coach muttered. He looked up after a moment and then returned to his gruff self, "Dean, you and Cody get out there and start warmin' up."

Dean smirked and said, "Yes sir," before he and another boy that Dean recognized walked out of the locker room.

Dean was glad that he actually recognized Cody and that little memories were starting to pop up. Cody was their team's main pitcher and he and Dean played catch every day. Cody didn't talk much, but apparently they got along all right.

Cody grabbed a ball, and then jogged down to stand beside Sam. Dean stood by Alec and easily caught the ball that Cody threw. He loved muscle memory! He didn't even have to think about playing catch, it just came to him naturally. And when he crouched down to catch Cody's pitches, it was the easiest thing in the world.

They took the field after a few minutes of catch and Sam and Alec had to stand by him for a few minutes. After they warmed up, Coach had Sam and Alec put on some helmets to run the bases. Alec ran like there was no tomorrow. He was fast and it was almost impossible to get him out. At one point Alec even slid to avoid the tag. Dean almost groaned at seeing that; Mom was not going to be happy to see that Alec was covered in dirt again.

Sam was even harder to get out than Alec was. Alec ran and just kept running; he was hard to get out because he was fast. Sam, on the other hand, was smart about his base running. He read the defense, and then before you knew it he was at third. He was sneaky and almost as fast as Alec.

Coach hit one to the outfield and Alec took off. The centerfielder had just gotten to the ball, but Alec was already headed for third. Dean laughed when Coach motioned for him to stop at third, but Alec was already halfway home when he realized it. He skidded to a stop and tried to run back to the base, but the third baseman already had the ball. Alec stopped again and started to run towards Dean, but the ball was thrown to him and he started to run at Alec. His eyes widened and he stopped again to turn back, but Dean threw the ball over his head to the third baseman. Alec was caught in a rundown and Dean tagged him out once the ball came back to him.

Alec just laughed; he was having the time of his life and Dean suddenly felt a pang of sadness. He felt like Alec didn't have the best childhood, even though he knew that wasn't true. Alec had grown up with him and Sam, but he couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't the case.

"Dean?" Alec asked after a moment.

Dean snapped back to the present and smiled, "Yeah?"

Alec smiled when Dean focused again, "That was fun!"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah it was! But remember when you're playing to pay attention a little more. You can't just run full speed ahead all the time…"

"Ok," Alec easily agreed and then ran back to home plate.

Coach had them do batting practice after a while and Sam and Alec moved to the outfield. Dean caught while Cody pitched and everyone else on the team took turns batting. Alec and Sam were actually better outfielders than the ones on the team and Dean couldn't help but wish they were in high school too.

Dean was the last one to bat and it was the best part of practice for him. He stood up there and it was amazing to just be able to see the ball and then swing and actually hit it. He was surprised that he was actually good at this and he was a little sad when practice ended.

"Bus leaves tomorrow at 3:30," Coach said as they started packing up their things. "Don't be late!"

Dean grabbed his things and waited for Alec and Sam to catch up with him. Alec had hung back to ask Coach if he and Sam could ride the bus with them tomorrow and sit on the bench with the team.

"What'd Coach say?" Dean asked as Alec and Sam ran up.

"We're going with you," Sam said with a smile.

"Coach said we can even sit on the bench!" Alec said excitedly.

"That's good," Dean replied ruffling Alec's hair and slinging his arm over Sam's shoulders as they walked to the shop.

* * *

"Dad?" Dean called out when they walked into the shop. There were a few cars that were sitting around, waiting to be worked on but there was no sign of their Dad.

"Maybe he's in the office…" Sam suggested as they walked around the broken down cars.

Dean thought that was probably true so he led the way to the back office. Dad was behind a desk that was cluttered with papers. He held up one finger to tell them to wait when they walked in. Dean heard Sam huff and waved behind his back to tell him to knock it off.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence until their Dad finished whatever he was reading and briefly looked up. "How was practice?"

"Good," Dean answered.

"Ready for the game tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," he replied, nodding a little. "Boys, go do your homework. Dean, there's a car out back that needs some work."

"Can I help Dean?" Alec instantly asked.

"Do you have homework?" Dad asked, picking up another piece of paper. Alec scuffed his foot on the ground, but didn't answer. "Alec…" Dad growled.

"Yes sir…" Alec mumbled back.

"Then do it. Once it's done, you can help Dean," Dad said, dismissing them with one last look.

Alec hung his head, but followed Sam to a workbench and they both started in on their homework. Dean made his way to the back to where the car was sitting. He didn't waste any time getting to work on it.

It felt good working on it; he knew what he was doing and he was good at it. He'd worked on the car for about an hour or so and then Alec showed up. He handed Dean the tools that he needed and chatted about whatever popped into his head.

"This girl is a serious pain in the ass," Alec said, swinging his legs while he sat on a stool.

"Language," Dean automatically reprimanded. He glanced over at Alec just in time to see him roll his eyes, but that didn't stop him from talking.

"She thinks I'm out to get her, but I haven't done anything! She's around all the time and I can't get rid of her! Even though she hates me!"

"I think she likes you, buddy," Dean replied.

"You've got to be joking!" Alec exclaimed and Dean laughed. "This is a disaster!"

"Why?" Dean asked in amusement.

"Oh…well…um because I've got my sights on someone else," Alec sort of mumbled. Dean looked at Alec curiously, and then Alec asked, "Dean, how old is too old for someone my age?"

"Well, how old is this girl you like?" Dean asked, trying to hide his smile.

Alec hesitated in thought, "…I don't really know…but she can't be older than 25."

Dean's eyebrows rose, and then he smiled, "So, you've got a crush on your teacher, huh?"

Alec blushes a little and Dean knew he was right. "She's not technically the teacher," Alec defended. "She just helps the teacher…"

Dean chuckled, "Buddy, she might be a little too old for you right now, but just wait until you get older. Then it won't even matter what your age is."

"Ok," Alec replied easily.

"Dean, when are we leaving?" Sam suddenly asked as he walked over and sat on a stool next to Alec.

"Time is it?" Dean asked.

"Almost 5:30," Sam answered.

"Should be leavin' soon…" Dean muttered back.

"Good, cause I'm starving," Alec said and Dean could hear him hop down and start walking around the car. Dean was underneath it and couldn't see what Alec was doing.

"Alec…" Dean warned.

"I'm not touching anything," Alec replied defensively.

"Boys! Time to go!" Dad called out.

Dean rolled out from under the car and wiped his hands on a rag. He quickly ushered Alec and Sam back to the main room where their Dad was waiting. Dad motioned them to hurry up and they quickly followed him out of the shop.

Dean stopped and stared in amazement at the classic car that was sitting outside, waiting for them. She was beautiful and Dean wanted nothing more than to be able to drive her.

"Dean, would you snap out of it and get in the car," Dad said impatiently.

He shook himself a little and started for the passenger seat, but Dad was actually walking over to it.

Dad's eyebrows rose in a silent question asking him what he was waiting for. When Dean just stood there in confusion Dad said, "You ask me to drive home every day, so you gonna do it or what?"

Dean blinked at him in surprise. "Yes sir," he finally replied after he realized that Dad wasn't joking. He quickly made his way to the driver's seat before his Dad could change his mind. He was actually going to drive this Baby. He started the engine and she instantly purred; it was the greatest thing he'd ever heard and he couldn't stop his wide smile.

He glanced over at his Dad and saw that he was actually smiling a little before he looked back to the front and put the car in gear.

* * *

"Mary, we're home!" Dad called out as they walked in the house. Alec instantly ran past Dad and headed to the kitchen. Sam ran in too, but he dropped his bag off first before he followed Alec into the kitchen. Dean gave one last look to the Impala before he finally went inside.

"Alec, go wash up before dinner," Mom said as she brought a pan of noodles to the table.

"But Mom…" Alec whined. Dean walked around Alec and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Hey, it's not my fault you rolled around in the dirt," she replied with an amused smile.

"I didn't roll around," Alec argued. "I had to slide so I wouldn't get out."

"Well, you're still dirty so go upstairs and change," Mom said. She handed Dean a stack of plates for him to put on the table.

Alec opened his mouth to argue some more, but Dad cut him off and ordered, "Do what your mother told you."

"Yes sir," Alec replied solemnly. He hung his head and slowly started out of the room.

"John…" Mom said on a sigh.

"I don't like his new attitude," Dad grumbled. Dean ignored them and sat down at the table instead.

"You just don't like it because he likes to argue," Sam suddenly piped up.

"Don't you start this again!" Dad yelled.

Dean ran a hand down his face; this he definitely remembered. He knew Sam and Dad fought a lot and he knew it had been getting worse. He usually tried to keep it from getting too out of hand, but he didn't want to take sides either. Mom caught his eyes and gave him a small apologetic smile before she walked back over to Dad.

"John, drop it," she lowly commanded. She nodded her head towards the door and said, "Let's talk in another room."

Dad glared, but after a moment he relented and followed her out the door. Dean could still hear them arguing through the door, but he decided that he should get Sam and Alec fed before he tried to intervene.

Alec came downstairs just as Dean was spooning some spaghetti on his plate and he, Sam, and Alec all sat down to eat.

"Are Mom and Dad going to get a divorce?" Alec asked quietly as he moved his spaghetti around on his plate.

"No, they're just stressed. They still love each other," Dean answered, twirling his spaghetti onto his fork.

"Dad's always stressed…" Sam grumbled, stabbing at his noodles.

"Well, he's got a lot goin' on right now…" Dean tried to defend, even though he knew it was a lame excuse.

"He's not gonna take us to play baseball this weekend, is he?" Alec mumbled.

Dean hesitated; he didn't want to lie to Alec, but he didn't want to kill his hope either. He finally said, "I don't think so kiddo…but I'll still take you." Alec smiled over at him and Dean ruffled his hair. Alec scowled at him and swatted his hand away so Dean teased, "You need a haircut; you're startin' to look like Sammy."

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" Sam exclaimed indignantly.

Dean scoffed, "It's practically long enough for a ponytail." Sam scowled at him this time and Dean laughed. After a minute he said, "Let's finish up and then we can watch TV, ok?"

Sam and Alec both agreed and they finished eating. Dean would turn the TV on after they finished, and then clean up the kitchen. Hopefully after all of that was done, his parents would be done fighting and he could get a good night's sleep. He had to be ready for the game tomorrow, even though he didn't remember that there was a game tomorrow. Hopefully things would start coming back to him and he could find a way to get his parents to stop fighting. Until then he would just keep doing what he knew how to do; take care of his brothers.

* * *

 _Hope you all still like it!_

 _More soon..._


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon kiddo, you gotta wake up for me…"

Alec struggled to get his eyes open. He knew Dean was the one trying to get him to wake up, but he couldn't figure out why he sounded worried. He didn't know what was going on or how he ended up unconscious.

"Wha's goin' on?" Alec slurred, opening his eyes a crack. Dean was kneeling over him, one hand on his chest and the other cupping the side of his neck.

"You hit your head pretty hard," Dean replied, moving his hand from his neck and gently running his fingers over Alec's head. He found a pretty big bump and Alec winced. "You've been out for a long time…"

Alec looked around to try and figure out where they were and how he'd hit his head, but nothing was coming to him. They were in a cemetery, but what were they doing in a cemetery? "What happened?"

"That ghost actually got the jump on you," Dean replied, putting his hand under Alec shoulder and helping him sit up. He noticed now that his head was pounding and everything had actually started to spin, but he still didn't remember hitting his head and he definitely didn't remember hunting a ghost.

"A ghost?" Alec asked in confusion; his head was really fuzzy. He didn't remember the ghost and there was no sign of it now.

"Yeah…" Dean said slowly. "That's why we're in a cemetery and Sam is over there burning some bones…" Alec shifted his focus to Sam who was standing over an open grave, flames licking the edges.

That part made sense. If they were hunting a ghost they needed to burn the bones; he didn't know how he knew this, but he did. "How did I hit my head?"

Dean scowled and then suddenly asked, "What's your name?"

"Alec."

"What's my name?"

"Dean."

"Where were we last week?"

"…Uhhh," Alec tried to come up with something, but there was nothing. Everything was just blank; he didn't remember anything.

"Alright," Dean said seriously and then held up one finger. Alec followed the movement for a second and then switched his focus over to Sam who was just walking up. "Alec, focus," Dean softly demanded and Alec looked back over at him, but he didn't follow his finger.

"We were hunting a ghost?" Alec asked, trying to search Dean's face for the answers.

"Yes, Alec. We just finished it off," Dean answered. Dean looked up at Sam and Sam crouched down next to him. Sam gently checked his head and then tried to get him to follow his finger too.

Alec sighed and swatted Sam's hand away. "Would you stop, I can just tell you that I don't remember things."

Dean started to pull him to his feet, "Alright, time for the hospital."

Alec dug his heels in to stop their movement, "I can't go to the hospital."

Sam and Dean both stopped to stare at him and then Sam asked, "Why not?" Good question.

"Ummm…" Alec couldn't actually think of the good reason. He thought there was a reason, but he couldn't think of it. Dean waited another second before he started them walking again, but Alec forced him to stop. "Fine. I can't think of why not, but I don't want to go," Alec replied stubbornly.

"Alec, you have a concussion," Sam tried to reason. "And since you can't remember things, then it's a pretty bad one."

"I've had concussions before," Alec argued. True, he'd had concussions before, he just didn't remember them.

"Fine," Dean finally relented. "We'll take you home and keep an eye on you. But, if your memory doesn't start comin' back, we're taking you to the hospital."

"Fine," Alec agreed. It was quiet for a minute as Dean helped him to the car. They were almost there when something Dean had said struck him. "Home?" They didn't live in a home did they?

"Yeah, Alec. Home…" Dean replied in concern. "Bobby's gonna be pissed enough as it is considering what time it is."

"Bobby?" Alec couldn't help but ask. He knew who Bobby was, but why was he at their house? And when did they get a house? He couldn't really come up with a reason why they didn't live in a home, but he didn't remember their home either.

Dean stopped and looked him over again, "I really think we need to take you to the hospital…"

"Dean…" Alec whined. He hated hospitals; he didn't know why, but he did.

"I won't…" Dean instantly caved, "But if Bobby says otherwise, then you're goin'."

Alec decided he wouldn't argue, for now. He really just wanted to get home and figure out what was going on. Dean got him in the car and then started to drive away from the cemetery.

"You really don't remember Bobby?" Sam asked, turning around in the front seat. Alec shook his head no, but then winced at the motion. "Alright…what do you remember?"

"Umm…I know who you guys are and I know who Bobby is and I know that we're hunters…that's it," Alec replied.

"That's it?!" Dean asked in concern, looking at him in the rearview mirror. Alec nodded back. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn't feel right and it was scary not being able to remember things. At least he knew who Sam and Dean were; he knew they would get him through this.

"Where do we even start?" Sam whispered to Dean. It seemed like he was trying to keep this conversation from him, but he could easily hear it. That was the problem with small spaces and good hearing.

"I have no idea!" Dean answered quietly. "He's kinda missing his whole life…" Alec rolled his eyes; they were talking about him like he wasn't even there. He got the feeling they did that a lot.

"Which is why I asked where we should start," Sam said in aggravation.

"When did we get a house?" Alec interrupted Sam and Dean's arguing. If they weren't going to start talking to him, then he would ask his own questions.

Sam turned back to try and face him. "Mom died when you were just a baby. A demon killed her and Dad took off with us."

"Wait," Alec cut him off, " _My_ Mom too?" That didn't seem right.

"Yeah…" Sam said slowly. "Mom had you two years after me…"

"Oh…" Alec said shortly, trying to figure out why he felt like that was wrong. "I don't remember her…"

"That's because she died when you were tiny," Dean explained. "Just a few days after you were born actually."

"I don't remember Dad either though," Alec said after a moment. If he had parents, surly he would remember them.

"That's because he went crazy with revenge," Sam said in disgust. "He dropped us off at Bobby's and never came back." Alec glanced at Dean to see if this was true, but Dean was staring straight ahead with his jaw clenched.

"And we've been living with Bobby since then?" Alec asked to clarify. This was so confusing for him; none of what they said seemed right.

"Yeah, he took us in, made us go to school, taught us how to hunt, and we've been hunting ever since," Sam explained.

"Wait…didn't you want to go to college?" None of this made sense.

Sam frowned, "I do go to college...But I'm here for the summer and I just go to the Community College in town…"

Alec put his head in his hands; he couldn't remember any of this. What Sam and Dean were telling him seemed too good to be true; this couldn't be his life, could it? He felt like he hadn't had a family his whole life, but Sam and Dean were saying that they'd always been there.

"Hang in there kiddo, it'll come back to you," Dean reassured quietly, shooting him a quick glance before he turned back to the road.

Alec just nodded and looked out the window. It was aggravating that where memories should be it was just blank, like a fog had taken over and he couldn't break through it. Even when Sam had told him things that should spark his memory, there had been nothing. He didn't know what was wrong with him; he just wished he could remember.

"Alec, we're here," Sam said quietly after what only felt like a few seconds. Great, now he was losing time too; they got here way faster than he thought they would.

Alec peeked out the window before he moved to get up; he wanted to see this house that they lived in. They were parked outside of what looked like a salvage yard with a two story house out front. Alec had never seen this place before in his life, that, he knew for sure.

"This is where we live?" Alec asked Sam as he opened the back door and slowly stood up.

"Yeah, you've lived here pretty much your whole life…" Sam said, trying to be sneaky about looking over at him but failing.

Alec decided to lay off of the questions for a while; he was really freaking them out. He would try and pretend that he remembered some things so Sam and Dean would stop worrying so much.

Dean led the way inside and Sam held the door open so he could go into the old house next. Alec looked around hoping that something in the house would spark his memory, but nothing was happening. There were a pile of shoes in the entryway and coats hanging on the wall. He knew which ones were his, but he didn't remember where he got them or even when he had worn them last.

They turned in the living room where they found Bobby pacing the floor. Alec smiled a little when he recognized Bobby; at least he hadn't lost everything.

"Took you boys longer than I thought…" Bobby growled, but Alec knew he was just being gruff because he'd been worried about them.

Dean hesitated, and then finally said, "Alec hit his head pretty hard…"

Bobby's eyes instantly focused on him, and then he started forward. He pulled Alec to the worn out looking sofa and sat him down before he started doing his check. Alec couldn't help but wince in pain when Bobby found the knot on the back of his head.

"Is the room spinning?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Not so much anymore…" Alec answered honestly.

"He can't remember hardly anything," Dean offered up, making Bobby's sharp eyes snap back to him.

"What's your name?" Bobby asked in concern.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Don't you think they already asked me that?"

"Humor me," Bobby replied, his eyes narrowed.

"Alec," and before Bobby could say anything else he said, "Dean," point at Dean, "Sam," point, "Bobby. Happy?"

"He didn't know we lived with you," Sam supplied. Alec shot him a glare, but he ignored him.

"Or that we even lived in a house," Dean said, putting his hands in his pockets. Alec shifted his glare from Sam to Dean and Dean just shrugged back.

"You think we should take him to the hospital?" Sam asked.

"I am literally sitting right here," Alec grumbled, annoyance seeping into his tone. "And I already told you that I don't want to go."

"And we made a deal, if Bobby said you needed to go then we were going," Dean said without missing a beat; like he was expecting Alec to say that.

"We didn't make that deal," Alec argued.

"Yes we did," Dean refuted.

"No," Alec drew out. "You said that's what we were gonna do, but I never agreed to it." Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Let me make a phone call," Bobby suddenly said, and then he got up and left the room. Alec flopped back against the cushions once Bobby had disappeared.

"Alec, this is serious," Dean said, sitting down next to him on the sofa. Alec rolled his head around so he could look at Dean, who was only looking at him with concern.

"I'm sorry," Alec apologized softly. He knew they were worried and he was just making it worse. "When Bobby comes back, if he says I'm going then I won't argue."

"We're just worried about you," Sam said, sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"I know…and I'm just making it worse…" Alec mumbled, refusing to meet his brothers' gazes.

"Actually, I'd be more worried if you didn't argue with us," Dean said, and Alec could hear the small smile in his voice.

Alec scowled, but Bobby walked back into the room before he could say anything.

"You're not gonna like it…" Bobby started slowly and Alec already knew what he was going to say. "But we're going to the hospital…"

Alec sighed, but he kept his promise and didn't argue. Bobby looked at him in shock when he didn't say anything, but Alec just brushed past him. He looked back when Bobby didn't move and said, "Let's go old man. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Bobby glared at him and then grumbled, "You sure he can't remember things? He seems alright to me…"

Sam and Dean both laughed and Alec replied, trying to hide his smile, "Shut up…" Then they all walked out of the door.

* * *

Alec was really dragging now. They had been at the hospital for over 6 hours and he'd been poked and prodded for at least half of that time. And even after all that, they still didn't know what was wrong with him. At least it had become clearer why he didn't like the hospital.

"Well that was a waste of time," Dean grumbled and Alec tried really hard to hide his smirk.

"Place doesn't know a damn thing," Bobby said with a growl. "Clearly somethin's wrong, but they have no idea." He looked around for a second and then said, "I'll make some calls, see if anyone knows what else we can do…" He disappeared after he said that and Alec wasn't entirely sure what he should do.

"Go on upstairs and get some sleep," Dean finally said, figuring out that Alec didn't have a clue. "I'll wake you up in a few hours to check on ya."

Dean turned and walked back out the front door. Alec wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he figured he could ask him about it later. Even though Dean had given him something that he could do, he was embarrassed to admit that he didn't know which room was his. He stood in the front room with Sam, debating with himself if he should just cave in and ask.

"Upstairs, last door on the left," Sam suddenly said.

Alec looked up at him in surprise, not really knowing how Sam figured out the reason for his hesitation.

"You just had a lost look…" Sam explained. "Get some sleep. Maybe it'll start coming back to you." Sam patted his back before he followed Dean outside.

Alec was dead tired, but he was also extremely curious; he wanted to explore a little before he went to sleep, maybe something would jog his memory. He didn't stay on the main floor for very long; he'd already been in the living room, he didn't want to disturb Bobby in the study, and he just peeked in the kitchen. He ventured downstairs briefly, but there wasn't much down there. Just some room that he almost got locked in; he left pretty quickly after that.

All the way upstairs was a lot more interesting. There was a long hallway with doors on both sides; he knew his room was the last door on the left thanks to Sam, but he wanted to look in the others rooms first.

The first room on the left he knew immediately was Dean's. There were guns hanging on the wall, everything was organized, and there were some tools sitting on his bed. Alec moved further into the room and spotted a picture sitting on Dean's nightstand. It looked like a family picture, but Alec didn't recognize anyone in it besides Dean and maybe Sam. Dean looked like he was six and he and Sam were standing beside a tall man with dark hair and a nice smile. The woman in the photo had long blonde hair and was smiling a wide smile with a baby in her arms.

Alec sat down on the bed for a minute and looked at the picture. He wished he could remember what had happened or at the very least who these people were. They must have been his parents, but he really didn't know. He frowned and decided it was time to move on to the next room.

He went across the hall and decided this one was Bobby's room. There wasn't much in it, but there were a few trucker hats that Alec assumed were his. He also had a few pictures in his room, but they looked like school pictures and one family picture of the four of them. At least he knew everyone in this picture.

Sam's room was next and it was next to Dean's. His room was actually messy; it wasn't dirty really, but there were piles of books and papers scattered across the room. He didn't want to mess anything up so he didn't venture very far into his room.

The only other rooms on this floor, besides his, were a bathroom and an extra guest room. He sat on the bed in the guest room, dreading going into his own. He didn't want to go into his room where memories were supposed to be, but weren't. He thought about just sleeping in the guest room, but if he was caught here, there would be too many questions and the worry for him would double.

He slowly got up and walked back across the hall. He opened the door and couldn't help but hold his breath. His heart sank when he didn't recognize the meticulously organized room. It was even more organized than Dean's; almost to the point that he either thought he was in the military or that no one lived there at all. The only reason he thought it might be his was the picture by his bed. It was a picture of him, Sam, and Dean, but they weren't looking at the camera. They were all three laughing and Alec wished he could remember what they had been laughing at. So much for his room telling him what he was missing.

He hoped Sam and Dean were right and he just needed some time for his memory to come back. He could feel his eyes drooping and decided that it was time to sleep. He lay down and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

 _Alec was lying in bed with a woman. She was snuggled up against his side, with her head resting on his chest. She was warm against him and he felt really comfortable with her. He couldn't actually place who she was, but he felt like he knew her._

 _"Good grief! Did you hit him hard enough?"_

 _Alec looked around in confusion; the voice had come out of nowhere and it didn't really make sense. He shook the woman lightly to wake her up. She looked up at him with big, familiar brown eyes, but she didn't say anything._

 _"I had to! The first one wasn't enough!"_

 _Alec looked around again and started to sit up. The woman looked at him in concern and whispered, "Alec, what's wrong?"_

 _Alec held up one finger and listened hard._

 _"You took almost all of his memories! It's almost pointless to keep him."_

 _Wait. He'd lost his memories, were these guys talking about him? The woman was still looking at him so he finally asked, "Did you hear that?"_

 _"Hear what?" She asked in confusion._

 _"I'm working on it…give me some more time."_

 _"That!" Alec said, pointing up. She shook her head no._

 _"Fine. Make it work."_

 _Alec stayed on alert, but he didn't hear anything else until, "If they don't come back…terminate."_

* * *

Alec startled awake in a cold sweat. He had no idea what his dream was about, but he had an eerie feeling that the two people were talking about him. He shook his head to try and clear it; it was just a dream, it wasn't like it was real.

There was a light knock on his door that made him jump, and then it opened a crack and Dean peeked inside. His eyes widened at the sight of him sitting up in his bed, paler than a ghost. Dean quickly walked inside and sat across from him on the bed.

"What's going on?" Dean asked in alarm. He reached out and put his hand against Alec's forehead to check for a fever. "Are you sick? Did you throw up?"

"I-I'm alright…" Alec mumbled, but he didn't really feel alright. That dream was too weird; there had only been those two voices and nothing else.

"I should've come up here sooner," Dean chastised himself.

Alec shook his head, "It was just a dream…"

"What was the dream about?" Dean asked; his voice was soft, trying to get him to open up.

"It was just two guys talking, but I couldn't see them," Alec replied without meeting Dean's gaze.

"What were they talking about?" Dean prodded.

Alec finally looked up and met Dean's eyes, "I think they were talking about me…And I think if I don't get my memories back, they're gonna kill me…"

Dean put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Dreams are weird, but I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Alec just nodded. "I don't know if you remember this or not, and not even because you don't remember things but because you were really sick, but you had this fever when you were a kid that gave you really bad dreams. You were sure that they were real and I told you they weren't, but you didn't believe me."

"What did you do?" Alec asked.

"I told you I wouldn't leave and as long as I was there, nothin' would get you. I stayed with you and eventually, your fever broke. But you didn't remember the dreams," Dean said. "And I'm not goin' anywhere this time either."

"Thanks Dean," Alec said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"If you want to sleep some more you can…" Dean offered, but it sounded like he knew Alec wouldn't actually sleep. The very thought made his stomach turn. "Or, you can come outside and help me finish working on this car…"

"Car," Alec immediately replied, getting to his feet. Dean smiled and led the way out of the room.

* * *

 _More soon..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I'm glad to see you guys like the story!_

* * *

"Hey Dean, it's Harper…I've got a vamp nest in Indiana that I could use some help on if you guys aren't busy…Call me back."

* * *

"Sam! I'm back!" Sam heard Jess call out from the front of the apartment. Alec had looked up when she'd unlocked the door so Sam knew she was coming.

"We're still in the kitchen!" Sam called back. Dean and Alec had used the last few hours to fill him in on as much as they could. Life seemed pretty much how he remembered it, only Alec had been with them since he was 9 years old. Everything they brought up had a memory to back it up. This world had started to seem more realistic than the other one and Sam wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

Somehow, he was in some alternate reality where he had Jess and his brothers and he wasn't about to mess it up. This was a dream come true to have the best of both of his worlds.

"Hey," Jess greeted with a smile as she walked in the room. She was carrying an arm full of bags and Dean instantly got up to help her. "Thanks," she said, handing Dean a few of the bags.

Alec and Sam both got up; Alec went to help Dean put some things away and Sam went to Jess. She kissed him on the cheek and handed him the rest of the bags.

"Did you guys clear everything up?" Jess asked nonchalantly, trying to hide her curiosity.

Sam shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, things make a little more sense now…"

"Good," Jess said brightly. "Are you guys staying the night?" She asked curiously, almost hopefully.

Sam's focus snapped to Dean to see what his reaction would be. He shuffled his feet a little and said, "We don't want to be any trouble…"

"You won't be any trouble at all!" Jess said excitedly. "As long as you and Alec don't mind sharing the sofa bed?"

Dean looked over at Sam and Sam raised his eyebrows hopefully. He wanted Dean and Alec to stay with him.

"I guess we could stay the night…" Dean finally mumbled.

Jess's smile widened, "Great!" No one said anything after that and the silence started to stretch. She looked around at the three of them and then finally said, "Well…I have some more things in the car…"

"Alec, go help her," Dean softly commanded. Alec looked like he was about to argue, but then decided better of it and followed her out of the room. Dean stared at Sam for a few seconds and then guessed, "She doesn't know, does she?"

Sam shook his head, "No, she doesn't."

"I'm tellin' you right now, if you want me and Alec to stay around, you're gonna have to tell her," Dean said seriously.

"She doesn't need to know," Sam argued. He didn't want to drag Jess into the supernatural world. Not only that, but she would think he was insane.

"What are you gonna tell her then when we leave?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side. "Cause she doesn't seem the type to just drop this. She's gonna have questions that you can't answer."

Sam frowned; he hadn't thought about that. "I don't know…" he finally admitted.

"I don't want to make this worse, but you're gonna have to figure it out," Dean said bluntly. "Cause we are going to leave."

"But you'll come back, right?" Sam asked. It sounded like Dean and Alec were only there for the night and then they would leave. He didn't think he'd see them again if they left. He knew they would still hunt, but he'd hoped that they would come back.

"Sam…" Dean started.

"Dean, I want you both to come back," Sam cut in. "You can hunt, but I want you to come back. I'll figure out what I'm gonna tell Jess, but please, come back."

Dean took a deep breath, thinking about it. "Fine," he replied after a moment and Sam gave him a thankful smile. He couldn't ignore that he had missed his brothers. He regretted not talking to them from the time he'd left, to now. Even though in the other world, he'd been hunting with Dean for two years.

"Promise?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean through his lashes. He knew Dean wouldn't break a promise and if he had to, he would bring out the puppy dog eyes.

"Promise," Dean replied quietly.

"You two can get the next trip!" Alec suddenly called out from the front. Sam smiled at the slight aggravation in his voice.

"Exercise is good for you," Dean called back with a smirk. Alec walked into the kitchen carrying a pile of things and Jess walked in close behind him.

"This isn't exercise, this is you two being lazy," Alec replied, shooting both Sam and Dean an accusing look.

"So far, Alec's my favorite," Jess said with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" Dean said, pretending to be affronted.

"There were a ton of stairs we had to climb!" Jess explained. She started putting some things away and then said, peeking over her shoulder, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"What?" Sam asked in shock; he'd thought that they would just hang out at the house today. Especially since he didn't know what Dean and Alec would really want to do.

"Anything with food," Alec said.

"You just ate," Sam argued.

"Yeah, but I had to walk up all those stairs," Alec replied dramatically and Dean and Jess chuckled. Sam scowled at him; he wasn't even the one that told Alec to go downstairs.

"I know!" Jess said excitedly, "We could go to the Art Center, I've been trying to get Sam to go with me for months, and then we can have a picnic in the park!"

Sam shot a look over to Dean and Alec; they were both looking at Jess like she was insane. Sam didn't want to go to the Art Center, but if Dean and Alec said they wanted to go, unlikely, then he would go. They didn't look like they wanted to go, but Sam knew it was really hard to say no to Jess.

"Art Center?" Dean asked doubtfully.

"It'll be fun," Jess said, and she started to bring out the puppy dog eyes that she used on Sam.

"I don't know…" Dean hedged, but Sam could see that he was about to break.

"Please," Jess begged, blinking her eyelashes at him.

Dean sighed, "Fine, we'll go…"

"Yay!" Jess exclaimed at the same time that Alec said "What?! You've gotta be kidding me!"

Alec looked over at Sam, hoping that he could veto what Dean decided, but Sam smirked back at him and shrugged. There was no way they were getting out of this one.

* * *

"Hey, I never heard from ya, but I got the vamps taken care of…hope everything's ok… anyway, call me back."

* * *

"Dammit Alec!" Dad called out Saturday morning. Dean looked up from the TV just in time to see Alec dart off of the sofa and back up the stairs. Sam quickly scooted over to where Alec had been sitting to cover up his absence. Dad came in a second later and looked around. "Where did he go?"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked instead of ratting Alec out and hoping that he could distract his Dad.

"I've told him a million times to not leave his things out," Dad grumbled. "I nearly ran over his bike."

"You're going into the shop?" Dean asked; his Dad shouldn't work on Saturdays. And if he almost ran over Alec's bike, then that meant he was going to the shop.

"Yeah," Dad grumbled, distracted. "Gotta get some things done."

"You want some help?" Dean asked hopefully. He loved working on the cars and he figured his Dad would get done sooner if he helped.

"No," he replied shortly. He scanned the room one more time before he turned and left.

Dean breathed out a short sigh of relief and then called out, "Alec, you can come back down now."

Alec peeked through the rails on the stairs and gave Dean a thankful smile. "I didn't mean to leave it out…I just forgot to go back and put it away," he explained as he hopped down the stairs. "When's Mom coming home?" He asked at the bottom.

"She went to the store, so it shouldn't be too long…" Dean replied.

"It's too bad we can't go to the park today…" Alec mumbled as he plopped onto the middle of the sofa. It had started storming the night before and continued into the morning with no signs of stopping. Even if it wasn't raining, Dean wouldn't have been able to take them, so no baseball for Alec today.

"Yeah, but we get to go to Harper's house tonight," Sam replied.

"Yeah! We can play in their basement!" Alec said excitedly. He knew Alec always hated it when it rained; he liked to play outside and their Mom had already forbidden him to play outside today. They just didn't have enough room in their house for him to play and Alec got really sick the last time he'd played in the rain.

Dean shifted a little and then winced; he'd forgotten about his bruised ribs. His team had won the game, but the last play of the game, a player on the other team had tried to score but he didn't slide. He ran into him hard, knocking the breath out of him and bruising his ribs on his left side. He'd gotten the out though, and they won the game.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked; he'd seen him wince at the movement.

"I'm fine," Dean reassured quickly. He'd been careful to keep his pain hidden from his brothers. His Mom had insisted that they go to the hospital and he knew Sam and Alec had been really worried.

"I guess it's ok that it's raining," Alec said after a moment. "Cause if it was nice, I would _really_ want to go to the park…"

"Boys! I'm home!" Mom suddenly said, walking inside. Dean started to get up to help with the groceries, but Mom shook her head, "Don't even think about it mister. Sam, Alec, you two go out and unload the car. And Alec, baby, put your bike away please."

Alec and Sam both ran out the room and Dean glanced up at his Mom who walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "How're you feeling honey?"

"I'm good," Dean said with a smile. She gave him a disbelieving smile in return so he said, "They're just a couple bruises, no big deal…"

"Uh huh…" She replied. "You better just stay on that sofa until tonight though."

"Yes ma'am," Dean said, sinking into the cushions just a little more.

Sam and Alec brought in the groceries and Sam and Mom put them away while Alec went back outside to put away his bike. It was a few minutes before Sam and Mom came back into the living room; Sam sat on the sofa again and Mom sat in one of the chairs. Alec was still outside and Dean was starting to get worried about him. It was a few more minutes when Alec came back inside, covered head to toe in muddy water.

"What did you do?" Mom asked in amusement.

Alec looked up at the ceiling and then said, "…I accidently fell in a puddle…"

Mom laughed lightly, "What are we going to do with you?" Alec shrugged back with a smile. "Ok, go on upstairs and get changed." Alec smiled at not getting in trouble and ran back upstairs. He was back just a couple minutes later and jumped on the sofa in between Sam and Dean.

"Baby, don't jump on the furniture," Mom said without looking up from her book.

Sam started in on some homework after one movie ended and another one started and Dean felt Alec lean against him after a while. Dean was also starting to feel sleepy and after a few more minutes found that his eyes were starting to close.

* * *

"Hunting a demon tomorrow if you want to join me…it's really weird that I haven't heard from you yet…call me back when you can…"

* * *

"Sam!" Alec yelled when he saw Sam get pushed over the edge of the cliff. Alec ran as fast as he could to get to the edge, but he didn't get there in time to catch Sam. He ignored Dean telling him no and the gunshot from Dean that signaled the death of the werewolf. Instead, he tried to find Sam in the water. It only took him a second to find his brother and he didn't waste any more time before he jumped off the cliff.

He hit the water hard and his breath almost left him at the shock of how cold it was. He hated being cold. He kicked until his head broke through the surface and he took a quick breath of air. He tried to fight the current as he searched the water for Sam.

Sam was being pulled downstream and it looked like he couldn't quite keep his head above water. He'd been caught off guard when he'd been pushed over and he probably hadn't gotten a good breath before he plunged into the frigid water.

Alec swam as fast as he could, but he had to fight the current and all the limbs and fallen trees in the water. He finally reached Sam, who was barely conscious, and got behind him and wrapped his arm across his chest to keep him up.

"I gotcha Sam," Alec tried to reassure. He kept them both above the water and scanned the shore for a good place to try and get out of the water. He could see Dean making his way down the cliff to try and catch up with them, but it was slow going with all the loose rocks.

"You still with me Sam?" Alec asked after they had bobbed in the water for a few seconds. Sam sort of grunted back, which wasn't all that reassuring. "Y'know, I really don't want to give you CPR…save that for the ladies…" Alec teased. He should be conserving his energy, but he needed to get Sam to focus a little.

Sam gave him a little huff and Alec smiled at the small victory. "I'm gonna get us outta here, alright?" Alec asked, hoping he could get Sam talking. They had drifted pretty far downstream now, but the banks were too steep for them to climb up.

"Alec!" Dean yelled from the bank; he had to yell to be heard over the rushing water. Alec struggled to turn his head until he found Dean running a little ahead of them. "20 more feet, then there's a washed out spot! Think you can make it?"

Alec tried to look ahead to see the place Dean was talking about. He'd have to angle them just a little more, but he thought he could pull it off. "I think so!" _Beep…Beep… Beep._

He started kicking and bringing them closer to the shore. Sam started to focus more the closer they got to the shore and slowly started to help kick. Dean waded into the water and swam out to meet them. He grabbed Alec's collar and pulled them the rest of the way out of the current.

"It's amazing you're still alive…" Dean muttered as he pulled Sam out of Alec's grasp and onto his feet. "…Even more amazing that I didn't actually have a heart attack…"

Alec rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. _Beep…Beep…Beep._ He sighed at the beeping he could hear; it probably hadn't stopped, but he'd ignored it during all the excitement. He still didn't remember things, but he'd decided to just roll with it and not ask too many questions. He also decided to try and forget about the random dream he'd had, but then he'd started hearing a steady, high pitched beep in his head. The first few times he told Dean about it, but Dean couldn't hear it and he knew he was starting to freak them out. The beeping hadn't really stopped, but he'd kept it hidden from his brothers.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked, turning back for a second to make sure he was still walking out of the water with them.

Alec shook himself a little, "Yeah, I fine…" _Beep…Beep… Beep._

"We need to get back to the car and get dried off…it's too cold out here…" Dean said as he pulled Sam's arm over his shoulders.

He wished Dean hadn't mentioned how cold it was because he immediately started shivering and his teeth were chattering. He didn't really want to walk all the way back to the car, but he did want to get warm. He decided he wouldn't complain and started following Sam and Dean back up the side of the cliff.

"D-d-did you k-k-kill it-t-t?" Sam asked, hit teeth chattering so hard it was difficult for him to talk.

"Yeah, it's dead," Dean replied.

"We s-s-should only hunt-t-t in the sum-m-mer t-t-time…" Alec couldn't help but throw in. _Beep…Beep…Beep._

"Hey, if you didn't go jumping off cliffs, this wouldn't be a problem," Dean said, glancing back at him with a smile.

"S-s-sammy was the cliff-f-f jump-p-per…" Alec defended.

"Yeah, but you were the one dumb enough to follow him," Dean said. He knew though, that Dean was thankful that Alec had gone in after Sam.

"G-g-good thing too," Alec said, catching up to Sam and Dean and bumping into Sam.

"I guess we'll take the day off tomorrow," Dean said after a few minutes. Sam and Alec both laughed.

"M-m-maybe we should t-t-tell Bob-b-by to make soup," Alec suggested and Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Dean, what's going on? Are you guys in trouble? Or did you just lose your phone…"

* * *

"I think that was the funniest thing I've seen in a while," Jess said with a laugh, lying down next to Sam on the blanket.

Sam laughed, "I told you those two didn't really fit in with that crowd…" Jess had dragged all of them down to the Art Center even though Sam had warned her that Dean and Alec didn't really do that kind of thing. Alec had fit in at least a little bit, he looked bored, but he could easily blend in with different crowds and make sure he didn't stand out. Dean on the other hand, stuck out like a sore thumb. He looked at the art and then cocked his head to the side to get a different angle only to look back at Sam with raised eyebrows, silently asking him if this was seriously considered art.

Even though Dean and Alec probably didn't have fun, it had been a great time for Sam. He got to hang out with his brothers and with Jess and she got to know them a little better. Now they were at the park; Dean had found an abandoned Frisbee and he and Alec were messing around while Sam sat with Jess.

"Don't you want to go play?" Jess asked. "You haven't seen your brothers in a while…"

"I want to stay with you," Sam said, kissing her on the cheek. "I've missed you."

She smiled a little, but she seemed doubtful, and then said, "You keep saying that, but you were only gone for a few days…"

Sam leaned back, "Umm, it's kinda complicated…" Jess raised her eyebrows in a challenge. She would do that until he finally caved in and told her what was going on. He sighed and then said, "Ok…I just had this extremely realistic dream, where you died…"

"Really?" Jess asked curiously. "And you thought I was actually dead?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah…it was like two years' worth of vivid memories which is why I made Dean come talk to me this morning…I couldn't figure out which was real…"

"Which one did you decide was real?" Jess asked lightly; she leaned in closer to him, her lips barely touching his.

Sam smiled against her lips, "This one…" He pressed his lips to hers and put his hand against her cheek. He tilted her head just a little and-

 _Smack!_ Something suddenly hit the side of Sam's head, forcing him to break off the kiss. He looked for what hit him and saw the Frisbee, that had hit him and bounced off, lying a few feet away. Sam glared at his brothers, trying to figure out which one of them had hit him.

Alec immediately pointed to Dean, who stood there proudly.

"Get off your ass College-boy!" Dean called out and motioned with his head for Sam to join them.

Sam turned to Jess for just a second; she kissed him lightly on the lips and then pushed him to get up. "Go on, I'll still be here."

Sam smiled and then got up to join Dean and Alec.

* * *

"Dean…I captured a demon…I don't know what to do with her and…please just call me back. It's urgent."

* * *

"How're the ribs?" Harper asked as they walked down the stairs of her house to the basement. Alec and Sam had already raced down the stairs ahead of them to go ahead and start playing.

"They're good…hardly a scratch," Dean casually waved off.

"Uh huh…" Harper replied in disbelief.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dean saw that Alec and Sam were already playing foosball.

"Dean! You're on my team!" Sam called out, barely glancing back.

"Me and Harper are gonna kick your asses!" Alec exclaimed excitedly.

"Alec," Dean warned with a smile.

Alec rolled his eyes dramatically and then revised, "Me and Harper are gonna kick your butts!"

"Bring it on, little man," Dean challenged. He stood next to Sam and they fist bumped before they took their positions. Dean and Harper were going to be the goalies while Sam and Alec were the offense. Dean couldn't help but smile as they started the game.

* * *

"I've tried all of your phones…I'm really starting to worry…"

* * *

Alec was bundled up on the sofa with a bowl of hot soup in front of him. He couldn't get warm; Sam had gotten warm, but he hadn't. Two days after the hunt and he was still cold. Dean thought he was catching something, but he didn't have a fever. He was just cold and there was nothing that could fix it.

 _Beep…Beep…Beep._ And to make everything worse, the beeping was almost constant now. It never stopped and no one else could hear it. It was driving him crazy.

"Alec, try to eat the soup…" Dean suggested.

"I'm tired of soup…" Alec mumbled back.

"It'll help warm you up," Dean tried to reason.

"I've already had seven bowls of soup and I'm still freezing," Alec argued; he sounded like he was five, but he didn't care.

Dean sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn't know how to help him and now he was just making it worse. But he was so sick of soup and he was sick of being cold.

"Here…" Bobby said gruffly as he walked into the room. He set down a small space heater next to the sofa and plugged it in. "If this doesn't work, then it's back to the hospital."

"You said the hospital didn't know anything," Alec grumbled. He was definitely going to refuse to go this time. He'd rather eat a hundred bowls of soup than go back to the hospital.

"It doesn't," Bobby replied. "But we're out of options son."

Alec didn't say anything; he just had to hope that the heater would actually work. Even if it didn't, he was not going to the hospital. They would have to knock him out to get him there.

* * *

"I know something's wrong…I'm gonna call Bobby just to make sure, but I'm gonna find out what's going on and I'm gonna find ya."

* * *

 _More soon..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I got this chapter done a lot faster than I thought I would! Hope you all like it! (Also If you haven't read my other story, Seven Devils, you will be a little confused)_

* * *

"Hey Bobby," Harper greeted as soon as Bobby picked up the phone. "It's Harper…"

"Yeah?" Bobby asked in reply. He always sounded grouchy, but Harper knew he truly cared about her.

"Real quick, when was the last time you heard from Dean?" Harper asked, crossing her fingers that he'd heard from them at some point in the last month. Dean hadn't answered any of her phone calls and she was just hoping that he had lost his phone or something.

"I haven't heard from 'em since that demon army hunt," Bobby replied. Her heart sank at the news. She hadn't heard from Dean since then either. That really wasn't the part that worried her though. They usually went for long periods of time without talking to each other, but they always returned each other's calls.

She took a deep breath, "Ok, just wanted to check…Thanks Bobby."

She started to hang up, but Bobby stopped her, "Wait! What's goin' on?"

"Umm…I'm not really sure yet, but I'll keep ya posted…" She hung up before Bobby could say anything else or before her passenger could speak. She didn't want Bobby to know she was traveling with a demon, in fact, the very demon who was going to lead the demon army.

"So, that grouchy old man hasn't heard from them either…what a shock," Tera said sarcastically.

"What was the deal?" Harper asked harshly.

"Hey! I didn't say anything that whole phone call! Cut me some slack!" Tera defended, raising her chained hands up in surrender. She started to reach for the radio, but Harper slapped her hands away.

"What was the deal?" Harper ground out between clenched teeth. Shooting Tera a quick glare before she looked back to the road.

"Shut up or else I go back in the trunk," Tera replied with a smirk. Harper looked over at her with her eyebrows raised.

"So shut up," Harper hissed.

It was quiet again and Harper was grateful. She hadn't been joking when she'd told Dean's voicemail that it was urgent. She had been hunting a demon, but she hadn't known that it was Tera until she caught up to her. It was too easy to actually trap her in a Devil's Trap and Harper knew it, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She didn't know what game Tera was playing, but for now she had her hands full.

Harper had been able to trap her, but she couldn't exorcise her. She couldn't stay in the same spot forever so she had to come up with a way to keep Tera trapped but move her at the same time. She'd ended up carving a couple of Devil's Traps onto a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on her. After that, she'd thrown the demon into the trunk of the car that she'd gotten from Bobby and moved on. The only reason Tera had moved from the trunk to the front was because every time Harper stopped, she would pound on the top to try and draw some attention.

She didn't really know where to start on her search for the Winchesters. She'd already tried calling Sam and Alec's phones, but they'd both gone straight to voicemail. Dean's was the only one on, but he never answered and he had the GPS off. She should've figured out something was wrong sooner, but she hadn't. Now she really didn't know what to do.

"Now what are you going to do?" Tera asked in amusement.

"What don't you get about 'shut up'?" Harper asked, practically seething. Tera had asked the same question she'd been asking herself, but she wasn't about to tell Tera that.

Tera huffed and then sat back in her seat. She was only quiet for a second until she said, "I'm genuinely curious how you plan on finding them. I mean, you have nowhere to start and no one, and by no one I mean the one person you called, knows where they went, so really, how are you going to find the terrible trio."

"Would you shut up!? Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Harper replied angrily. Dammit, she didn't mean to admit that.

Tera grinned, enjoying poking and aggravating her captor. And she was playing right into it.

Harper took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She needed to find a place to pull over and start searching. They were currently driving through the state of Iowa down toward the state of Missouri. She was just about to stop for the night to do some research on any possible cases the boys might have been working on.

"Do you not trust me?" Tera asked with a smirk. She shouldn't answer, she knew that, but she couldn't help it.

Harper's eyebrows drew together and she stated like it was obvious, "You're a demon."

"Yes, very good observation," Tera replied. The demon was very good at getting under her skin.

"You tried to kill me and my friends," Harper said incredulously.

"Well, it is part of the job description. No hard feelings." Tera said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"Just wait until I find a way to kill you," Harper mumbled.

"Good luck with that!" Tera said with a laugh.

Harper didn't say anything in reply; if she just ignored the demon maybe she would stop talking. She had already tried to exorcise Tera, but it hadn't worked. She'd never come across a demon this strong before, which was why Tera was still with her. She was looking for a way to kill her, but so far she didn't have anything.

She thought that the boys might know and if they didn't, they would find out. Sam could research anything and she knew he would find a way to take Tera down. Either him or Alec. The transgenic would be pissed at seeing the demon again. She had had him possessed and acting as her second in command. She'd forced him to almost kill his brothers, but he'd fought the possession. Harper felt awful for bringing Tera back into his life, but she knew they would want to get rid of her.

"So, when we find them, do you think Sam will get over the whole demon thing?" Tera asked after a moment.

Harper looked over at Tera like she was insane. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"So the handcuffs…they can come off now, right?" Tera asked, walking into the motel room and sitting on the first bed.

"Noooo," Harper drew out, tossing her bag onto the other bed in the room. "You're a demon. Handcuffs stay on." She pulled out her laptop and started looking for anything strange from the past month. It was going to be easy to find the cases that would catch the boys' attention; the hard part was going to be narrowing down the cases to the one they picked. And if they had done more than one hunt, she would have to search some more. This was going to be a nightmare.

Tera sighed, breaking the silence. Harper tried her best to ignore her, but she sighed again. Harper finally glanced over and Tera acted like she wasn't doing anything; Harper went back to searching.

Tera sighed again and Harper looked over at her sharply. "What?"

"I didn't say anything," Tera defended with an innocent look.

Harper glared at her, and then went back to her computer. There were four hunts so far that the boys could have gone one. Possible werewolf in North Dakota, a spirit in Connecticut, something weird in Pennsylvania, and maybe a poltergeist in Kansas, but who knew if Dean had even seen these.

Tera sighed.

"Stop!" Harper yelled at her.

"I'm bored," Tera complained.

Harper ignored her; she should've just put her back in the trunk.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Tera asked after a minute. "I'm just going to sit here and do nothing while you look for the Winchesters."

"Yup," Harper replied shortly without looking up from her computer.

She heard Tera shift on the bed, but she didn't want to encourage the demon to keep talking so she kept her focus on the computer.

"You know…I could help," Tera said quietly. Harper refused to acknowledge her, but that didn't stop Tera. "You'll never find them without my help…" She said in a sing-song voice.

Harper gave her a fake smile, "I think I've got it, thanks."

"Fine, I'll be here when you change your mind," Tera replied. She made a show of getting more comfortable on the bed and waiting.

Harper went back to searching. She spent most of the night looking for any strange deaths that she could find and making a list of the ones she thought the Winchesters would go for. By the time she decided to call it quits, she had over 20 cases on her list. She ran her hand down her face in aggravation; this was going to be impossible.

"How would you find them?" Harper finally asked in defeat. She didn't have much time to waste; they'd already been missing for a month and she needed to find them as quickly as possible.

"Well…we could make a deal," Tera started slowly.

"I don't make deals with demons," Harper replied with disgust.

Tera rolled her eyes, "Not that kind of deal. More like, I help you find the boys and you let me go."

"No," Harper instantly refused. "I am not releasing you so you can wreak havoc on the world and start up your demon army again."

Tera threw her head back in exasperation, "More like just take the handcuffs off. And the army dream is dead…I have something else in mind…" That wasn't reassuring.

"That's the same as letting you go and that's not happening," Harper argued.

Tera sighed, "There's a way that you could do this where I would lose the handcuffs, but still be bound to you."

"How?" Harper asked; she couldn't help her curiosity. It didn't sound great, especially since a demon was suggesting it, but she was still curious.

"There's a spell and I know someone that can do it," Tera replied. "It will bind me to you; I can't leave or smoke out, but you can't kill me either."

"And why would you willingly do this?" Harper asked suspiciously.

"You amuse me and I wanna lose the handcuffs," Tera said simply.

"That can't be it," Harper said, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm simpler than you think; I've been around for a long time and am ready for a change. Plus I really like Sam. Do we have a deal or not?"

Harper thought for a minute and then asked, "How would you find them?"

"Do you have anything that belongs to them?" Tera asked.

Harper nodded, "Yeah…I have one of their t-shirts."

Tera raised her eyebrows suggestively and shot her a wicked smile, "Whose? Dean's?"

Harper glared and then ground out, "How would that help you find them?"

"Y'know that spell I was talking about? The same person can do a location spell. Find them in seconds," Tera said. She leaned forward just a little, "So, do we have a deal or what?"

* * *

Harper hated this plan, but she was out of options. She was willingly trusting a witch to find the Winchesters and trusting the witch to bind a demon to her. Dean was going to be so pissed. But that was ok; this would find them and it would keep the demon from escaping.

She had driven them all the way down to Georgia to meet the witch who was going to do the spells. She hated witches, but she would do what she had to. She parked outside of the old diner and got out of the car. She stood and looked at the front of the building debating whether she should go through with this or not.

Harper jumped when Tera suddenly bumped into her; she was used to working alone and it was hard to get used to having Tera with her.

"You're pretty jumpy for a hunter," Tera said with a smirk. She had a jacket hung over her cuffed hands to keep them from view. Harper still refused to take them off; not caring that they were in public and someone might see them. She had a fake badge on her just in case though.

Harper glared at her and started for the door. She walked inside and scanned the booths for whoever the witch might be. There were multiply people in the diner, but only a few of them were sitting alone.

"Who am I looking for?" Harper asked Tera in irritation. Instead of answering, Tera walked past her and started for a booth in the corner. A woman sat facing them; she had long, wavy red hair and dark green eyes. She looked ok for being a witch.

Harper stood to the side and made Tera slide in the booth first before she sat down.

"So, you must be the witch," Harper said. She didn't care that she was being rude, she just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"I am," she replied, "But I go by Aurora."

"Sleeping Beauty?" Harper asked, her eyebrows raised.

Aurora looked back at her in confusion and slowly shook her head, "Who?"

Harper frowned, "Never mind…"

"So, this binding spell…" Tera started when no one said anything else. "Can you do it?"

"Yes, I can," Aurora replied, she was almost mystical in the way she spoke. "Do you know what it will mean?"

"Yes," Tera said at the same time that Harper said "No." Tera hadn't really told her much about it and Harper hadn't wanted to get her talking again so she didn't ask.

"I can bind the two of you together, but you will not be able to stray far from each other. There is no exact number that I can give you, but you will know once I have put the spell on you and you test it. With the spell, if one of you is killed, the other will also die. There is no way for you to break the spell unless I remove it. May I ask why you wish to have this spell placed upon you?" Aurora asked.

"She doesn't want me running amuck and I like being alive," Tera said simply.

This plan was sounding worse by the second, but Harper didn't have any better ideas.

"Hmmm," Aurora hummed, "Very well, are you ready?"

Tera suddenly nudged her, "You're looking a little green, Cricket."

"Just do it," Harper muttered.

Aurora put her hands on the table, palms up. Tera moved her hands out from under the table and put them in one of Aurora's hands. Harper hesitated for just a moment more and then did the same. Aurora whispered a spell under her breath with her eyes closed. Harper didn't feel anything at first, but then there was a slight burning around her wrist. It felt like something was circling her wrist, and then a second later the feeling was gone. Aurora opened her eyes and released their hands.

"It's done," She said simply.

Harper rubbed her wrist and Tera said, "Ok, we need one more thing. We need a location spell."

"Who is missing?" Aurora asked.

"My friends," Harper quickly answered. "They've been missing for over a month now, maybe longer."

"Who are these friends?"

"They're three brothers…they help people…"

"She likes one of them, I like one of them, and let's face it, they're all good looking," Tera interrupted. "Can you do the spell?"

"Do you have something of theirs?"

Harper pulled out a folded gray t-shirt from her jacket. It was one of Dean's favorites; it was soft and he'd worn it a lot. He'd left it, on accident, in the motel room they had shared while they were hunting together. She had packed it with her own things, planning on giving it back to him, but she never had.

Aurora took the t-shirt from her and held it in her hands while she whispered another spell. After just a moment she was done and she handed the shirt back to Harper.

"He is in Pennsylvania. I was unable to get more than that, but I hope this helps," Aurora said.

She started to stand, but Harper asked, "Wait, don't you want some kind of payment?"

"No. I am a witch and you are a hunter. You don't like my kind, but we are not all bad. I wanted to prove that to you," she started to leave, but then turned back to them, "If you want the binding removed, Tera knows how to contact me."

"Umm, thanks," Harper said and then Aurora left.

"So, you wanna take these off now?" Tera asked, holding up her hands.

Harper shook her head no, "Not yet. We have to test this binding thing first." She stood up and started walking to the door while Tera stayed where she was. Harper got all the way to the car before she started to feel a tug on her wrist. She kept going down the road, but she had to practically pull on an invisible line to keep walking. She only got a few more steps before she couldn't move.

The binding spell worked and now she had a demon tied to her.

* * *

They were almost to Pennsylvania now. Harper had walked back to the diner to get Tera and they'd been driving ever since. She had seen the possible hunt in Pennsylvania, but there had been too many other hunts that could have drawn the Winchester's attention.

But this was the kind of weird that Dean would go for. It was a mystery of what was going on, and he loved solving the puzzles. There were a high number of coma patients in the town of Williamsport and when she looked into the causes, there were no explanations. Dean would definitely want to look into it.

"So, you think our boys are in Williamsport?" Tera asked; Harper had refused to tell her anything.

"My boys, not your- never mind… would you please be quiet," Harper said, her teeth clenched.

"Oooo! A please this time! That's new!" Tera said with a laugh. Harper sighed and Tera lightly hit her arm, "C'mon Cricket, smile a little! We're on our way to find the boys!"

Harper sighed again and then said, "We're going to the diner that's close to the hospital. That's where they would go and someone there will remember them. We can get some information before we just charge in."

"Huh, you're smarter than you look, Cricket," Tera replied with a smile.

"Stop calling me Cricket," Harper grumbled.

"But it fits you so well!" Tera argued. "You jumpy little hunter you."

She pulled over next to the diner and wished more than anything that she could keep Tera in the car. "C'mon," she muttered after she turned off the car. She got out and didn't wait for Tera as she walked up to the building.

A little bell rang when she opened the door and a petite blonde bounced up to greet her. "How many?"

"Umm, actually I just have a quick question…" Harper started slowly. She pulled a picture of her and Dean out of her back pocket and held it up so the girl could see. "Have you seen this man?"

The girl's eyes widened in recognition and she slowly nodded. "Yeah, he came in here a while ago with his brothers."

"And you haven't seen him since?" Harper asked.

"No, they got into an accident…" she replied quietly. "No one knows what happened, but all three of them are in Williamsport Regional Medical Center."

"Do you know if they're ok?" Harper asked in a rush.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know…"

Harper looked around the diner and then finally nodded. "Ok, umm, thanks for your help…"

She turned to leave, brushing past Tera on her way out. She needed to get to the hospital and see if they were there. Tera caught up to her once she was outside.

"So what will you do now?"

"We're going to the hospital…"

* * *

Harper pulled open the glove compartment and pulled out a fake diamond engagement ring. She put it on her ring finger and then looked up to see Tera looking at her with curiosity.

"You get more visiting rights if you're family," Harper explained.

"What if they aren't under the name Winchester?" Tera asked smugly.

"Why do you think we stopped at the Library before we came here?" Harper asked incredulously.

"Just thought you finally wanted to start educating yourself," Tera replied with a fake smile.

"You were with me the whole time!" Harper argued.

"Shockingly, everything you do is not fascinating to me," Tera deadpanned back.

Harper sighed and then gave in and explained, "I hacked into the hospital's records to find out what name they would be under."

"Which is…" Tera asked impatiently.

"Tyler," Harper replied with a small smile. Tera raised her eyebrows, questioning why that would be funny so Harper explained, "For Steven Tyler." Tera still just looked at her, "The lead singer of Aerosmith! What? Do you live under a rock?"

Tera smirked, "I know. I just wanted to see what you would say."

Harper glared and started to get out of the car and Tera followed.

"Why do they use classic rock names?" Tera asked as they walked up to the entrance.

"Dean likes classic rock," Harper said simply. "Make sure you stay close…"

"Ya think?" Tera asked sarcastically.

Harper rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything in reply. She was too focused on finding her friends and didn't want to get into it with the demon right now.

She walked right up to the nurse at the circular desk and said, "Hi, I'm looking for my fiancé…"

The nurse had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing dark green scrubs. She had been typing on the computer, but had stopped and looked up when Harper had spoken. "Ok, what's his name?"

"Dean Tyler," Harper replied. She tried to sound nervous and it wasn't really a stretch; she was nervous to find him or to find out that he wasn't actually there.

The nurse started typing on her computer and then she frowned. "Umm, did someone call you?"

"No," Harper replied, her tone clearly displaying that, that was a problem. "He's been missing, and I had to figure out for myself where he was." She knew she was on Dean's emergency contact list and she knew Bobby was too, but no one had called them.

The nurse cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, I don't know how that happened," she quickly stood and motioned for Harper and Tera to follow her. "Your fiancé and his brothers were brought in a little over a month ago. They had been in an accident, but no one really knows what happened."

"Ok," Harper said slowly, trying to figure out what could have happened and where they were.

The nurse suddenly stopped and faced her. She put a comforting hand on her arm and then said, "They're all three in the ICU…they are all in a coma…I'm sorry."

Harper put her hand against her mouth and let her eyes fill with tears, but her mind raced; whatever was attacking people here had gotten to them too. She just needed to figure out what it was and kill it.

"Can I see them?" Harper finally asked, her voice soft.

"Of course," the nurse replied sympathetically. "I'll take you to them."

Harper and Tera followed her through the hallways and up to the ICU. Harper walked faster the closer they got, until finally she was standing outside of his room.

There was a tube down his throat and tubes in his arms, but there was no sign of any accident. She slowly walked further into his room and sat in the chair next to him while Tera stayed in the doorway. The nurse might have said something to her, but she hadn't been listening.

She grabbed Dean's hand in her own and brought his hand up to her lips. She kissed his knuckles lightly, and then ran her hand through his short hair.

"I'll figure this out," she whispered against his hand. "Just hang in there."

* * *

 _More soon..._


	6. Chapter 6

Tera stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in for the past few hours. The Winchester's doctor had finally come in to talk to them only to tell them the same thing that everyone else had. They had been in an accident, but no one knew what was happening. They were stable for now and all they could do was wait.

Tera glanced over at Harper; she had finally fallen asleep and had her head resting on Dean's arm. The human had some pretty astonishing stamina considering everything that had happened in the past few hours and all of the emotional stress she was under. Harper had found Dean and stuck by his side until she couldn't stay awake any longer. She rested her head on his arm, unwilling to break the contact. It was disgustingly cute.

Tera turned from them and started for the door. She knew she couldn't go too far thanks to the binding, but it should be far enough. The binding was kind of annoying, but it had its uses. There would be no way for the Winchesters to kill her, because if they did then Harper would die too. And she couldn't see Dean allowing that; she'd seen the way he'd looked at her. They might not be officially a thing, but he did care about her.

But even more than the protection the binding gave her, the big bonus was getting closer to Sam. She had heard about him before she had her plan for a demon army and he intrigued her. He was supposed to be the leader of the demon army, but he'd refused. When she saw him for the first time after the wreck, it was like crawling out of Hell for the first time. He was magnificent, with the hair and the legs, and he'd 'rescued' her.

Sam had treated her like he actually cared; he'd talked to her and she'd even helped them escape the hospital. She had been surprised by how much fun it had been, but she had plans to carry out and she couldn't have them getting in the way. She had wanted him to be her second in command, but he had that stupid tattoo so she'd had to use Alec. They had gotten rid of her army, but she hadn't been able to get Sam out of her head. She'd been so close to having her army, but now she thought she'd try something new. It really did get boring being a demon for hundreds of years.

She decided she would explore since the sight of Dean and Harper was about to make her lose her lunch. It was cute, but still; a demon could only take so much.

The room to the right of Dean's turned out to be Alec's. He was in the same shape as Dean and she couldn't help but feel sympathy towards her ex-second in command. She walked closer to his bed out of curiosity; she wanted to know if he'd gotten one of those tattoos or not. She pulled the edge of the hospital gown to the side and couldn't help the sad smile at seeing the ink on his chest. She patted his chest lightly before she left his room. He'd been an excellent second…

She walked to the room to the left of Dean's after that and saw Sam lying on the bed with tubes all over. A heart monitor was the only thing that broke the silence and Tera slowly walked over to his bed. She brushed the hair from his forehead and then ran her hand down his cheek. It was rough with stubble, but he still looked cute, maybe even cuter than before. She decided that she would stay in here until Harper woke up, and then she would try to help. She had nothing better to do.

* * *

Alec was still cold; he didn't think he was ever going to be warm again. They'd dragged him to the hospital, but they didn't think anything was actually physically wrong with him. They thought it was all in his head. Just like the beeping. But if it was all in his head, shouldn't he be able to make it stop?

He was back at Bobby's now, wrapped in five different blankets but he was still cold. It was a bone deep chill that made his body ache. He was shivering and shaking nonstop, and he just wished it would end.

"Hey, kiddo," Dean greeted as he walked into the room. "Still cold?"

Alec nodded, but he didn't bother saying anything. He didn't need to. He'd been like this for a week now with no change. He was too tired and cold to even talk.

Dean crouched down in front of him and put his hand against his forehead to check him for a fever. He already knew that he didn't have one though. "Bobby's still looking for what's goin' on…"

Alec nodded again; he already knew this too.

"You gotta talk to me kiddo," Dean practically begged. Alec hadn't said anything since they got back from the hospital.

Alec dropped his gaze; he felt bad for making this worse for his brothers, but it took too much energy to talk. Energy that he didn't have right now. Besides, what was he going to say? Yeah, I'm still cold, sorry it won't go away, thanks for trying. Dean probably didn't want to hear him apologize anyway.

 _"What do you mean you're going to take him off life support?!_ "

A girl's voice suddenly floated through his head. He didn't recognize the voice; the only other ones that he'd heard had been male. He had been only hearing the voices when he slept, but now it was becoming a regular occurrence.

 _"I'm not an idiot! I know what that means! I'm asking what gives you the right to do it?"_

She was pissed, whoever she was. He decided he liked this voice; it'd be ok if she actually stuck around instead of those two stuffy guys.

 _"I won't allow it. You're doctors, so whatever is going on, figure it out."_

Dean started to stand up and walk away, but Alec had a sudden urge to say something and actually reached out and caught his sleeve. He just barely pulled, but it was enough to catch Dean's attention.

"You need somethin'?" Dean asked in concern. He immediately turned back and tried to hide his surprise at hearing Alec's voice.

"Do you…do you think this is all in my head?" Alec asked quietly, his voice was rough with disuse.

Dean crouched down again and reassured, "No, I don't think it's in your head. I think something's doing this to you. I don't know what it is, but we'll find it and kill it, ok?"

"Yeah…ok," Alec breathed out.

"Get some rest," Dean said, reaching out and Alec expected him to mess up his hair, but he just patted his shoulder instead. That wasn't right; Dean always messed up his hair. Didn't he? "It's good to hear your voice again," Dean said, interrupting Alec's train of thought. Dean had started walking to the door, but he'd turned when he'd said that, but Alec just gave him a small smile in return before he left. He was starting to feel tired again. Tired and cold; it was never going to end.

Alec closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _"What's going on?" A female asked in irritation. It was a different female than the one before. No one answered her so she prodded, "C'mon Cricket, maybe I can help."_

 _The girl from earlier sighed and then said, "They want to take him off life support…"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Look at his stats," she replied impatiently. "His temps way down and so is his blood pressure. He's starting to go downhill…"_

 _"So wake him up."_

 _"I can't…I don't know what's going on…I have a guess, but it's only a guess."_

 _"What's your guess?" The other girl didn't immediately reply. "C'mon, it's better than nothing!"_

 _"Fine," she finally relented, and then she dropped her voice to a whisper. "I think it might be a djinn."_

 _"A what?"_

 _She sighed, "He might be trapped in a dream world. It'll seem real to him, so I don't know how he'll break through…If that's even what's going on…"_

 _There was silence for a minute, and then, "Try talking to him. They say that people in comas can sometimes hear things…and he has heightened senses so…"_

 _Another stretch of silence while the other girl thought about this. "Ok, I guess it doesn't hurt to try it…but you can't be here."_

 _"Why?!"_

 _"He doesn't like you," she stated simply and it sounded like she had a smile on her face._

 _The girl huffed, but she didn't say anything to disagree. The silence started to stretch again and Alec thought maybe they had both left._

 _"Hey Alec," the girl finally said. He was surprised that she was talking directly to him; that never happened before. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I think you're trapped in a dream and you need to wake up. You're starting to go downhill fast and I don't know how to help you…Wake up ok?"_

Alec startled awake and forced himself to his feet; the blankets falling from his shoulders, back to the sofa. He swayed and the room tipped, but he managed to stay off of the floor. He started walking to another room; he had to find either Sam or Dean. The room tipped again though, and he felt his knees starting to give.

"Whoa!" Two hands suddenly grabbed onto him and helped him stand. "Where do you think you're goin' huh?" Sam asked quietly.

"I…um, needed to talk to you…or Dean…" Alec replied, sinking a little more. But Sam kept him up and moved him back to the sofa.

"Alright, what's up?" Sam asked, sitting next to him. He looked surprised that Alec was actually talking, but he grabbed one of the discarded blankets and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Is this real? Or am I dreaming right now?" Alec asked.

"Alec…I'm not really following…" Sam replied slowly.

"Have you ever heard of a…a djinn?" Alec knew instantly that Sam knew what he was talking about because all the color drained from his face.

"Why do you ask?" Sam hedged.

"A voice in my dream…a girl this time…told me that she thinks I'm in a dream world and that none of this is real," Alec started rambling, "She pretty much told me that I was dying. So, if that's true then this really is all in my head and I need to wake up somehow…"

"Alec, slow down…what are you talking about?"

"In my dreams, weird voices keep popping up but they always talk like I can't hear them. And the beeping! The beeping started out only some of the time, but now it's constant! What if I can hear what's going on in the real world!"

"This is the real world," Sam stated, "This is real, Alec."

"The beeping…what if the beeping's something in the real world!" Alec said; this was starting to finally make sense. "What if I'm in the hospital and…she said something about my stats, maybe I'm sick here because in the real world I'm sick…none of _this_ would be real. How do I wake up?"

"Alec, c'mon man, just calm down for second ok?" Sam said, slightly panicked.

"How would I wake up?" Alec asked, looking up and actually asking Sam this time instead of just thinking out loud.

"Alec, please, just listen to me, ok?" Sam said, shaking Alec's shoulders slightly. "This is real. Your dreams are probably just a side effect of whatever is making you cold, ok? They aren't real."

"No Sam, she talked _to_ me. She knew who I was and she…she told me this was the dream and it makes sense! I don't have any memories from before that hunt and none of this seems right!"

"Your memories will come back Alec…" Sam tried to reason.

"No…no, I think she was right…" Alec muttered. He got to his feet even though Sam tried to stop him. "How do I wake up…"

"Alec, c'mon…we're gonna go get Dean…maybe he can talk some sense into you," Sam said under his breath. He started to pull Alec to another room, but Alec found the strength to force him to stop.

"No," Alec replied, ripping his arm from Sam's grip. Sam turned to look at him; his eyes were wide in concern. Alec started to pace, trying to work out how to wake himself up. "When you wake up from a dream, something usually wakes you up…but the girl said that she couldn't do it or didn't know how…if you fall, you wake up before you hit the ground…but I already jumped off a cliff…maybe I need to fall from something higher…"

"Alec, please," Sam begged, but Alec ignored him.

"Death!" Alec said, snapping his fingers from finally figuring it out. "If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up!"

Sam grabbed him suddenly, but he easily slipped free. Before he was completely clear of his older brother, he reached for Sam's gun that was tucked in the back of his pants. He grabbed it and had it in his hands before Sam even knew what happened.

Alec held up the stolen gun and asked, "Just like when we first met, right Sammy? I said you needed to keep better track of your weapons. Now, why would I have a memory of when we first met?

Sam's mouth popped open in surprise and he twisted around to see that his gun was in fact missing. He turned back to Alec though and begged, "Alec, please don't do this." He ignored the other things that Alec had said.

"I'm sorry Sam…" He really hoped he was right, otherwise he was going to really mess up his older brother. He didn't think about it long though; if he did, he might talk himself out of it. He took a deep breath, put the gun against his temple, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Alec was choking; there was something down his throat that was making him gag. Hands were on his chest and someone was yelling, but he had no idea what they were saying. He tried to calm down, but it was hard.

He blacked out for a few seconds. He knew one thing for sure, he wasn't dead. He remembered the other world and he remembered shooting himself, but he wasn't dead. He had been choking, so, obviously not dead.

"Alec, can you hear me?" A familiar voice asked; it was the girl from his dreams. "Alec…"

Alec was glad to find that whatever had been down his throat was gone and he tried to get his eyes to obey him. He finally got them open a crack, but there was a blinding light overhead and he had to close them again.

"Get out," the girl ordered whoever was in the room. Alec heard multiple sets of feet walk out after just a moment's hesitation. He heard the girl get up and walk a little ways and then heard a click. She walked back over to his bed and sat down. A second later, a warm hand touched his arm.

"Alec…I turned the lights off so they won't be as bright…" she said quietly. She sounded familiar and not just because she had been in his dream, but he couldn't place it.

He suddenly heard the beeping again and his eyes flew open. The beeping started going faster and Alec tried to sit up but he was too weak to get very far.

"Alec…" The girl called out. Alec stopped his pathetic search for the source of the beeping and focused on the girl in the room. He was surprised to see that it was Harper.

"Harper?" Alec tried to ask, but his voice was barely a whisper.

"Hey," Harper replied with a small smile. "It's good to see ya again."

Alec didn't know how to process everything that was going on, but he had thought the beeping had just been in his dream. "The beeping?" Alec finally asked, needing to find out if it was real or not.

Harper turned her head and looked behind him, "It's your heart monitor…"

Oh…ok, that made sense. He breathed out a sigh of relief at finding out that he wasn't completely insane.

"Can you turn it off?" Alec begged; he'd heard it constantly and he'd had enough of it.

Harper patted his chest and then stood. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her flip a switch and then there was finally silence. He started to close his eyes, but Harper shook him awake.

"Alec, I need you to stay awake for me ok?" Harper pleaded. "Please, I need to ask you a few things…"

Alec forced his eyes open again and looked up at her. She looked a little frazzled; her clothes were rumpled, her hair was in a messy ponytail, and there were dark circles under her eyes. He didn't know how long he'd been trapped in that dream world, but with the way he felt, it seemed like a while. And he didn't know how long Harper had been there, but she looked tired, so he thought she'd been there a while too.

"How're you feeling?" Harper asked softly when he didn't say anything.

"'M cold," Alec admitted. So that had been real just like the beeping; he wasn't crazy.

Harper quickly stood up and walked to the door to call out, "Can I get an extra blanket in here?" Then she came back in and sat next to him again. "Do you remember what happened?"

Alec kind of shook his head no and then said, "I don't really know…I think I hit my head…"

"Do you know where you are right now?" Harper asked, leaning forward a little to rest her arms against his bed.

Alec took a quick glance around the room and sort of asked with a smirk, "Hospital?"

Harper laughed lightly, "Alright that was a stupid question…"

There was a quiet knock at the door that had both of them shifting their focus. A nurse stood in the doorway holding an extra blanket. She looked slightly nervous to be standing there; her eyes kept shifting over to Harper and then away again. "I have the extra blanket…" she said slowly.

"Great," Harper said with a small smirk, giving the nurse permission to come into his room. The nurse walked in quickly and tucked the blanket around him.

She started checking his stats, but she went as fast as possible. Just as she was about to leave the room, she stopped and said, "Dr. Anderson would like to talk to him soon…run some tests…"

"Tell him that I will let him know when he can come in here," Harper replied shortly.

The nurse nodded and then walked out of the room.

"You've got everyone scared of you…" Alec said with his eyebrows raised slightly.

"They tried to take you off of life support," Harper instantly defended herself. "I wasn't going to let that happen and I made that very clear…"

Alec smiled a little, "Thanks…"

"Don't thank me yet," Harper said after a minute. "Now, we've got to figure out how to get Dean and Sam to wake up…"

"And find a way to kill this son of a bitch," Alec threw in and Harper nodded in agreement.

* * *

One down, two to go. Harper didn't know how he did it, but Alec had somehow broken through and woke himself up. She was beyond relieved that he had too. _Dr. Anderson_ had been in his room constantly, trying to convince her that he was suffering and the only thing they could do was end his pain. Pompous jerk didn't know anything.

She'd freaked out on him; they almost had to call security on her. But she'd put her foot down and she had been right. Alec woke up and now he was just sleeping peacefully now. She had tried to get him moved to one of his brothers' room, but she hadn't gotten her way, yet. So far Dr. Anderson was her whole list of suspects, but she needed proof, not just her personal opinion on the matter.

"Hey Cricket," Tera suddenly said, and Harper couldn't help but jump. She hated that.

"You need to leave," Harper said, briefly glancing up at Tera and then back to Alec.

"But I'm bored," Tera complained. "I can only watch Sam sleep for so long…"

"You can't be in here," Harper hissed. "If he sees you…"

"What's he gonna do, kick my ass?" Tera asked with a smirk. Harper looked at her incredulously so Tera dropped the smirk and said, "He's weak, and I don't mean that in a mean way. Something's wrong with him…"

"What do you mean?"

Tera started to move forward, but Harper instantly stood to block her path to the bed. If Alec really was hurt, then there was no way she was going to let a demon near him.

"Relax," Tera said with a sigh. "I'm not gonna do anything."

"Are you still a demon?" Harper asked derisively and Tera scowled. "Then you're not getting anywhere near him."

"I just spent the past eight hours sitting at Sam's bedside, and I didn't do anything to him!"

"Well, you're not allowed to go back in there either," Harper said, even though she knew she sounded childish.

"So where am I supposed to go?" Tera asked in aggravation. "I can't stay here and I can't go to Sam's room. I doubt I can go to Dean's…"

"Go find a nice supply closet," Harper suggested with a fake smile.

 _"Go find a nice supply closet…"_ Tera mocked, childishly. "Just when I was starting to think you weren't half bad for a human."

"Liar," Harper replied with a smirk.

Tera smiled and shrugged, "Demon." Tera walked forward and sat on the edge of Alec's bed and Harper scowled at her.

"What did I just say?"

Tera shrugged again, "Don't get near my boys, you're a demon, blah, blah, blah, I wasn't really listening."

Harper took a deep breath and tried to calm down; this demon was driving her nuts. She didn't know how she was going to live with being tied to the demon for the rest of her life. Alec's head rolled slightly in his sleep and he frowned a little. He was starting to wake up.

"Go," Harper hissed, waving her hands to try and get Tera to leave.

"He's gonna see me sooner or later," Tera hissed back.

"Later!" Harper whisper-yelled.

Tera rolled her eyes dramatically, but got up and walked out of the room. Harper breathed out a sigh of relief. It would be better if she warned him a little before he saw the demon. Not much better, but at least it wouldn't be a complete surprise.

Alec shifted a little and then sleepily opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion for a second until his eyes landed on her sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"When can I get out of this bed?" Alec grumbled jokingly. But he relaxed against his pillows again; he looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was almost translucent he was so pale.

Harper couldn't help but smile though; he sounded just like Dean. "Not sure yet, but I am trying to get you moved to either Sam or Dean's room…"

Alec nodded, "That would be good…"

"Alec…I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it…" Harper started out slowly. She really didn't want to shove this on him, but she didn't really have a choice. Alec's walls instantly went up and Harper knew he was trying to prepare for whatever she had to say. She took a deep breath to tell him, but then she saw his focus shift to the door. His hands formed into fists and his eyes turned cold.

Harper shot a look behind her and groaned; of course Tera didn't listen to her.

Alec growled; he didn't say anything, but there was a low growl in his throat. He ripped out the tube in his arm and leapt out of bed. Harper moved in front of him and put her hands against his chest, but she didn't think that would hold him back. He was pissed.

* * *

 _More soon..._


	7. Chapter 7

Alec saw red. He didn't even notice ripping the needle from his arm or getting out of bed. He didn't notice the weakness of his body or Harper trying to hold him back. He didn't even care that all he was wearing was a hospital gown. All he saw was the demon that almost made him kill his brothers.

He started to move forward, but either Harper was stronger than she looked or he'd been out for a long time. He felt weak but he wasn't about to let that stop him.

He started to move again but Harper pleaded, "Alec, please, just let me explain."

"Move," he lowly commanded, without taking his eyes off of the demon. The demon just smirked back and casually leaned against the wall. Harper refused to move and actually got more in his way.

"Oh, c'mon Cricket, I won't hurt him," the demon said with a glint in its eye.

"Shut up," Harper threw over her shoulder.

Alec suddenly blurred around Harper and slammed Tera against the wall. He pressed his arm against her throat, but he only had a hold of her for a second before she shoved him back. He saw Harper huff out of the corner of his eye and she stomped over to the door to close it. He moved at Tera again and punched her hard, three times in the face before she blocked him.

She managed to toss him across the room and he crashed into the nightstand. He rolled to his knees and glanced up to see Harper sitting in the chair with her legs crossed and an annoyed look on her face. She glanced at Tera, but the look she shot her was a little confusing. Shouldn't Harper be as pissed at Tera as he was?

He ignored that for now and pushed himself back to his feet. He went at Tera again, but he was starting to wear down. He still got in a few good hits, but his body was just too weak from whatever had happened to him. Tera easily swept his feet out from under him and he landed hard on his back. He still pushed himself up though, ready to fight some more.

"Enough!" Harper suddenly said, standing up and getting in between them again. "That's enough," she said again. She pushed him to sit on his bed and then started to say something, but a light knock on the door interrupted her. She shot accusing looks at him and Tera and went to open the door.

"What?" Harper asked crossly as soon as she had the door open a crack.

"I'm sorry…but it sounded like something was going on in here…" It was the timid nurse again. Alec didn't know what her name was, but every time she came in, she seemed nervous.

"Nothing's going on," Harper replied easily.

There was a stretch of silence until the nurse said, "Ok…just let me know if you need something…"

"Sure, thanks," Harper said and then she shut the door all the way. She leaned her head against the door for a second before she turned back around. "Tera, out." Tera was about to argue, but the look on Harper's face stopped her.

Harper waited until Tera walked out of the room and then she moved to sit on the chair next to his bed again. He was sitting with his legs over the edge, facing Harper. He frowned when he saw some bruises starting to form on Harper's cheek.

"Harper…what-" Alec didn't even know what to ask; he was still reeling from seeing Tera again.

"I'm sorry…" Harper whispered. Alec started to ask why she was sorry, but she went ahead and started to explain in a rush. "I didn't know how to find you guys…Dean wouldn't answer my calls and I was out of options. I couldn't just let her go…and she knew some witch that would do a location spell and a binding spell. I couldn't just let that demon do whatever it wanted."

"Woah, Harper, slow down," Alec said; he wasn't really following what she was saying. The room was spinning and his head was spinning and he couldn't keep up with how fast she was talking.

"Sorry…" She took a deep breath and then said, "I'd been trying to get ahold of Dean for a while, but he wouldn't answer his phone. I captured Tera and I didn't know what to do with her since we didn't know how to kill her." She looked up to make sure he was following and he nodded his ok for her to continue.

"You guys had been missing for over a month and I didn't really know where to look. I called Bobby, but he hadn't heard from you either…and then Tera brought up a deal. She would help me find you guys if I would let her go. I couldn't do that, so she settled for a binding spell. She's tied to me, so anything that happens to her, happens to me. But she can't physically get very far from me…"

"Harper! Why would you do that?!" Alec couldn't help but ask. He turned her head gently to the side so he could see the bruises that were already getting darker.

Harper grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away from her face, "Alec, I'm fine…And I was desperate. I didn't know where to find you guys and she did. Once we find a way to kill her, we can go back to the witch and she'll break the binding."

Alec sighed; he didn't like this at all and he knew Sam and Dean would like it even less. Especially Dean.

"I didn't know what else to do," Harper said when Alec didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you to see her again and I wish more than anything that I didn't have to do this to you, but I didn't have any other options…"

"It's ok," Alec said quietly. He didn't like having Tera there, but he understood why Harper did it. He probably would've done the same thing if he couldn't find Sam or Dean. "Must suck being with her all the time…" Alec muttered with a small smile to try and prove that he was sorry and that he didn't blame her for bringing Tera back into his life.

Harper smiled and nodded, "You wouldn't believe how annoying she is. She doesn't listen to anything I say."

Alec let out a light laugh, "I can imagine…" He pushed himself back on the bed so he could lean against the back of it. "Any idea what monster's after us?" Alec asked after a minute to try and change the subject.

Harper leaned back in her chair, "I think it might be a djinn…but I'm not sure. I've never gone up against one before, I've only heard of them, so I need to call Bobby…"

Alec nodded and then asked, "Any idea who it is?"

Harper smiled a little, "I wanna say Dr. Anderson, or his intern, but I don't have any proof."

Alec chuckled, "Yeah, I don't like him either."

Harper suddenly stood up and patted his knee, "I'll be back…"

"Where are you going?" Alec couldn't help but ask. He hated that he was going to be stuck here, not able to really do much.

"I'm gonna call Bobby, and then see if I can find Anderson," Harper replied. She started for the door, but then turned back and asked, "You ok?...You hit the ground pretty hard…"

"I'm alright," Alec quickly reassured; he didn't want to slow her down by worrying about him.

"I'll be back pretty fast," Harper said; she sounded like she didn't believe him. But she gave him one last look before she left the room.

Alec waited until her footsteps completely disappeared, and then he got up to search his room. The room blacked out when he stood up and he had to wait a second before he could keep going. He needed to find some clothes because searching the hospital in his hospital gown wasn't happening. He would look too suspicious walking around like that.

He righted the nightstand, but then he had to lean against it from the exertion. He leaned his head against his arms and groaned in frustration. This felt like blood loss, but he didn't have any injuries that suggested he lost a lot of blood. Besides, he was in a hospital and if he had lost that much blood, they would have given him more. Which would have sucked.

Alec shook his head to clear it; it didn't really make sense that he felt like this. She said he'd been missing for over a month, which made sense. He remembered leaving Max and heading for Pennsylvania. Sam and Dean took the lead on the case since they were posing as FBI agents and he hadn't done that with them yet. He'd had many covers at Manticore, but his brothers still wanted to ease him into it. He'd laughed when they told him that, but he'd went along with it.

Dean had brought him along to the hospital where they'd talked to Dr. Anderson. Dean immediately didn't like the guy, but they had to talk to him because he was the lead doctor with the coma patients. They only found out that all the coma patients had been in some sort of accident, but there were no witnesses to what happened. Sam had been the one to find the link that most of the patients had been last seen leaving the hospital after visiting someone there.

The three of them searched the hospital, but they hadn't found anything. They had left for the night, but then something grabbed Sam before they got to the Impala and dragged him out of sight. He and Dean took off after him, but something had slammed into him and before he could get a good look at it, his head had been slammed against the ground.

Then it seemed like a second later and Dean was shaking him awake. He remembered everything about his dream and he, thankfully, had all of his memories back. He hoped that he just felt weak because he'd been lying around for a month, but he suspected it was something else. He hoped Harper would have some more answers after she talked to Bobby.

"Finally," Alec breathed out, finding his clothes in a bag in a drawer under his bed.

He quickly pulled on his jeans and his t-shirt, and then peeked outside his room. The timid nurse was sitting at the desk, but she was looking at her computer. He silently slipped out and closed his door behind him. She stayed focused on her computer and Alec snuck into the room next to his and quickly closed the door.

Dean was lying on the bed, a tube down his throat and tubes in his arm. Wires disappeared under his hospital gown and connected to a heart monitor that showed his steady heartbeat. Alec leaned against the door, unsure about what he was doing.

He didn't know how to get Dean to wake up or if Dean could even hear him. He didn't know if everyone could hear what was going on in the real world, or if that was just him. But it couldn't hurt to try.

He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous for some reason, and slowly walked further into the room. "Um…hey Dean…" This was weird; Dean should be making fun of him right now, not just lying there with a tube down his throat. "Um…I don't know if you can hear me or not…but you're stuck in some kind of dream, and you really need to wake up…Harper's here, if that helps…"

He sat on the edge of Dean's bed and then continued, "Harper thinks this might be some kind of djinn…but I don't really know what that is or how to kill it…so I could really use your help…" Alec really didn't know what to say to get Dean out of this. He ran his hand through his hair and dropped his eyes from Dean's closed ones.

His eyes landed on the tubes in Dean's arm, but then he scowled. There was an IV line, another line to what Alec thought was supplements, but then there was one more and it looked like blood. Alec slowly stood and walked to the other side of the bed. He followed the line and found a bag of blood behind Dean's bed where you couldn't see it unless you went back there. It only took him a second to figure out that it wasn't giving Dean blood, but taking his blood.

Alec quickly pulled the tube from Dean's arm. So it was blood loss that he was feeling.

He suddenly got up, but then he had to sit back down. Stupid, freakin' blood loss. He needed to remember to keep it slow, instead of rushing around everywhere. But he had to get to Sam's room.

He peeked out the door again before he left to make sure no one would see him. When the coast was clear, he snuck out and then into what he hoped was Sam's room. He got lucky and saw his brother in the same state that Dean was in.

It was easy to find the bag of blood since he knew what he was looking for. He took the tube out of Sam's arm, and then sat on Sam's bed. Whatever this monster was, it fed on blood. It was obviously someone who had access to all of the rooms and who wouldn't be questioned.

He suddenly stood up again, but had to sit back down and put his head in his hands. This was ridiculous. If this stupid monster took this much blood from him, he couldn't even imagine how Sam and Dean were doing.

He finally got up again after the room came back into focus and made his way to the door. He didn't want to leave Sam and Dean alone, but he had to see if the other coma patients were being fed on too.

He snuck out, but he had to casually walk across the hall to the next room. Nurse Timid didn't notice him as he slipped into another room. It only took him a second to locate the blood bag and get the needle of out the middle aged man. He needed to get to the rest of the rooms and hopefully start to save these people.

* * *

Harper was reluctant to leave Alec alone. She knew he could take care of himself, but she still felt protective over him. She needed to find out what was going on so she could get Sam and Dean awake too. Alec needed his brothers and she needed all three of them to be alright.

"Finally," Tera said, pushing off of the wall and walking towards her when she left Alec's room. "Thought you were going to leave me out here all day…"

"Wish I could," Harper replied with a smile.

"What are we doing now?" Tera asked, easily falling into step with her. This was bad; she was starting to get used to being around this demon.

"I'm going to make a phone call, and then we're going to find Dr. Anderson," Harper replied. It was just easier to answer the questions instead of avoiding them. Tera wouldn't drop it anyway, so she might as well answer.

"Calling that old man again?" Tera asked with a smirk. "Is he the only other person you know?"

"No, he's not the only person I know…but yes I am calling him again," Harper muttered.

Tera chuckled, "Fine, you make the call and I'll keep watch."

Harper glared back at her, but pulled out her phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Yeah?" Bobby answered.

"Hey Bobby, its Harper," she replied.

"You find the boys?" Bobby asked back.

"Yeah, I found 'em…" Harper said. "They're in Pennsylvania, but they were all in a coma when I found them. Alec just woke up…"

"Why didn't you call me sooner?!" Bobby asked angrily.

"You can lecture me later, Bobby," Harper said with a sigh, "I've kinda got a lot on my plate right now…"

"Which is why you should've called me," Bobby said slowly.

"Whatever Bobby, I'm callin' you now ok?" Harper replied.

Bobby grumbled something and then said, "Fine…what d'you think we're dealin' with here?"

"A djinn," Harper answered. "But I've never gone up against one before and I don't know how to kill it."

"Alright, you need a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood," Bobby replied. "Sam and Dean have been up against one before, but Dean was the one trapped in the dream. I don't know exactly how he woke himself up, but he did it. Did Alec say how he woke up?"

Harper hesitated, "…No, um…he didn't say…We've been a little busy with some things…"

"Alright, well, maybe he'll know of a way…Who d'you think's the djinn?"

"Their doctor," Harper answered.

"Harper…" Bobby started slowly, "Djinn usually don't hang out in hospitals…They're covered in tattoos and they like really run down places so they can hide. They wouldn't be hanging out in a hospital."

"Look Bobby," Harper said impatiently. "I'm just telling you what I think it is. I don't know diddly-squat about djinns and I'm just guessing here. They are stuck in a coma and can't be woken up…"

"Alright, find out what Alec remembers from when he was out and then we'll know if it was a djinn or not. If it was, he probably will remember some kind of dream world. Then we can talk about who it could be," Bobby reasoned.

"Fine," Harper relented. "I'll call you when I know," she said before she hung up.

"So, what'd Grumpy Gills have to say?" Tera asked when Harper dropped the phone from her ear.

"What is it with you and nicknames?" Harper asked back.

Tera shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. We knifin' the Doc or what?"

Harper sighed, "I don't know…"

"You don't know if you wanna knife the Doc or you don't know if it is the Doc? Because whether it's the Doc or not, I think we should knife him."

"Would you keep your voice down?" Harper hissed. "We're in public. People don't like hearing other people talk about knifing people."

"That's a lot of people," Tera replied in amusement.

"Shut up," Harper grumbled. "And no, I don't know if it is the doctor and we need to find out before we go knifing someone. And," Harper said, stopping and holding up one finger. "I don't even have what we need to knife him."

"You don't have a knife?" Tera asked in disbelief.

"I have a knife and it is a silver knife, what I don't have is lamb's blood," Harper explained.

"Easy," Tera replied, instantly snapping her fingers, but nothing happened. She snapped again, but still nothing. Harper couldn't help but smirk and raise her eyebrows in waiting. "What is going on?" Tera muttered in disbelief.

"You're bound to me remember?" Harper asked smugly. "So no more zapping in and out."

"Then how are we going to get the lamb's blood?" Tera asked in annoyance.

"That's actually a pretty good question…" Harper mumbled. She looked around the hallway in thought. There probably wasn't anything nearby that would have lamb's blood and even if there was, it was a very strange request. "I got it!" Harper suddenly said, starting to walk a little faster. "Dean would probably have some in the trunk…"

"Really?" Tera asked, her eyebrows rising up doubtfully.

"Yeah, really," Harper replied, opening the door to the stairs and walking down. "He keeps just about everything in the trunk…"

"And where do you think their car is?" Tera asked.

"I saw it in the parking lot…kinda hard to miss," Harper said with a smile. "And before you ask, no, I don't have the key. But I know how to pick a lock."

Tera didn't question her any further as they made their way outside and through the parking lot. Harper quickly picked the lock to the trunk of the Impala and opened the secret compartment. She scanned the contents until her eyes landed on a jar of what looked like blood.

She smiled and picked up the jar and saw that 'Lamb's Blood' was written on the side of it. "Thank you Dean," Harper said in a sing-song voice as she opened the jar and dipped her knife in the blood. She put the jar back and closed the trunk, and then started back to the entrance of the hospital.

She walked right up to the circulation desk and asked the nurse sitting there, "Is Dr. Anderson here?"

The nurse shook her head no, "He's actually not on call tonight."

Harper sighed, "Of course he isn't, thanks though."

Harper turned away from the desk and started for the stairs with Tera following behind her. She started walked back up to the floor where Sam, Dean, and Alec were, but then she stopped.

"Hospitals have basements right?" Harper asked Tera.

"Um…probably…" Tera replied slowly.

Harper turned back around and walked down the stairs. She found a locked door, but she picked the lock and led the way into what seemed like the basement. There wasn't a light and Harper didn't have a flashlight, but she could see from the light coming through the open door.

She and Tera walked silently into the room. They had to walk around a lot of clutter and Harper thought maybe this would be the place the djinn stayed. But honestly, she was just working off of a hunch.

They walked all the way across the room, but there wasn't any sign of him. Harper turned to start checking the other side when she heard something rustle. She turned the direction the sound came from and held her knife out.

She didn't see anything for a minute, but then Anderson appeared from out of the shadows.

* * *

Alec got through six rooms; each one of the people in them had a blood bag connected to them. Alec had taken the needle out, but he still needed to find a way to wake them up. Alec looked outside before he started for the seventh room. Nurse Timid wasn't at her desk anymore and Alec assumed she had started to make her rounds. He started out of the room and was almost to the next when a voice stopped him.

"Excuse me!"

Alec stopped and took a second before he turned around to see Nurse Timid was the one that stopped him. She must have just finished in one room and walked out when he did because he hadn't seen her a minute ago.

He gave her a small, innocent smile and asked, "Yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes in recognition and then asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

Alec raised his eyebrows and then said, "Um…I'm feeling a lot better…just wanted to stretch my legs…"

She walked towards him and grabbed his arm. She steered him back to his room, but he dug his heels in to stop her.

"I'm not all that tired…in fact, I'm actually _tired_ of sleeping," Alec lightly teased.

Her grip on his arm tightened and she forced him to keep walking. Alec shot a glance over at her and tried again to stop, but she was actually too strong. He tried to break her bruising grip, but couldn't.

She forced him back into his room, but she kept her grip on him as she closed the door.

"You just couldn't leave it alone," she hissed angrily. Alec's eyes widened as she suddenly threw him across the room. He hit the wall hard and slid to the floor in a heap.

"You're one of them?" Alec asked incredulously. He honestly couldn't believe that Nurse Timid was the monster. "You're joking right?"

She smiled at him as she walked closer and crouched down in front of him. "I am one of them. But I won't make the same mistake as the other two. This time, you won't wake up."

* * *

 _More soon..._


	8. Chapter 8

Anderson slowly walked towards Harper and Tera. Harper got into a loose fighting stance in case he attacked, but also tried to look a little casual; hopefully luring him into a false sense of security. He probably was already pretty calm, considering he was a monster and he would probably underestimate her and Tera.

Anderson's eyebrows rose when he saw the knife in Harper's hand, but he didn't stop walking. "You girls lost?" He asked in amusement.

"No…" Tera said slowly, "I'm pretty sure we're right where we need to be."

"Oh really?" Anderson said with a smile. "What makes you think that?"

"What are you doing down here?" Harper asked instead of answering.

"I work here," the doctor smugly replied.

"Which is convenient for you…" Harper drew out. She wanted to get him talking so she could make sure he was the monster they were after.

Anderson started to circle them and then said, "It is very convenient. To have your food in the same place you work, there's an endless supply, and no one is suspicious."

"So are all the coma patients because of you?" Harper asked in disgust.

Anderson laughed, "No, not all of them, but the majority are."

"Well, you picked the wrong victims," Harper said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Anderson asked, cocking his head to the side in disbelief. "I do think I picked them on purpose. What better way to get rid of hunters than to put them in a coma of sorts?"

"You still messed up," Harper said, turning so she could keep Anderson in front of her. "Alec woke up."

Anderson scowled, "I didn't count on that, you're right." His look changed from a scowl to a smile and Harper felt like he knew something that she didn't. "But I'm not too worried about it…"

"Really?" Harper asked.

"You really think I work alone?" Anderson said with a small smile. Shit. Yes, she really had thought he worked alone. Anderson threw his head back and laughed. "Silly girl. You really should have thought this out a little more."

He suddenly moved out of sight and Harper spun around to try and find him. This was bad; something else was out there and she'd left Alec alone. And now she'd lost one of the monsters.

She didn't have to look far though, because a second later he appeared out of the shadows again and ran at her. He hit her hard and she flew across the room and crashed into a wire rack full of supplies. She groaned at the impact, but then scrambled up to her hands and knees and looked for her knife.

Harper shot a quick glance over her shoulder and saw that Tera was fighting off the djinn. He got in a good hit across Tera's cheek and Harper's mouth immediately filled with blood. She tried to ignore that for now and kept looking for her knife. She couldn't help the small sound of pain a minute later and had to press her hand against her side.

"Yes!" Harper breathed out when she finally saw her knife. She quickly picked it up and ran over to Tera and Anderson.

Anderson pushed Tera back and pain exploded at the back of Harper's head when Tera hit the wall. Anderson easily pushed her down thanks to her distraction and he knelt down in front of her. He grabbed her jacket collar with one hand, smiled, and then started to bring his other hand up to her face.

Harper's eyes widened when his hand started to glow blue and she glanced up to see that his eyes were glowing too.

"Hunters are so much easier to deal with when they are stuck in a dream," Anderson said with a smile.

Harper tried to stop his other hand from moving closer to her, but he was a lot stronger than she was. Just over Anderson's shoulder, though, Harper could barely see Tera moving closer.

"Your dreams are so fun to create," Anderson continued. "I made Dean's world…it was a little sad actually. You should really let me do the same for you. Hunter's lives aren't very happy and I can make it better."

"No," Harper ground out. "You're done killing people." She suddenly tossed her knife up in the air and Tera caught it. Anderson released Harper and whirled around in surprise.

Tera smiled, "Adios you bastard." Then she plunged the knife into the djinn's heart. His mouth was slightly open in shock and he blinked once before he fell over, dead.

"'Adios bastard'? Really?" Harper asked.

Tera shrugged, "So it's not the best catch phrase, sue me."

Harper shook her head, and then held out her hand so Tera could help her up. She wrapped her arm across her side and grumbled, "Could you try and stop getting hit in every fight you're in?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't actually feel it," Tera said with a smile, but then she became a little more serious and asked, "You alright Cricket?"

Harper nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine…c'mon, we need to go back to the boys and find this other monster."

* * *

The nurse crouched down in front of him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her. Alec tried to break her grip, but it wasn't working and he really didn't want to go back to his little dream world.

She just smiled at him as she brought her other hand up and closer to his face. His eyes widened almost comically when her hand started to glow blue. He really shouldn't be surprised though, Dean had told him that the djinn would glow when it sent its victims into the dream world.

Alec caught her arm and managed to keep her at bay. She scowled when she couldn't just force her way past him, but she kept pushing. Alec suddenly brought his leg up and kneed her hard in the thigh and she actually fell over and released him.

He jumped to his feet and got in a fighting stance, ready for her next attack. She looked at him with hatred, but she didn't immediately attack him again.

"I told him to either leave the hunters alone or just kill them and I was right. You have been more trouble than you're worth," she snarled at him, but then she slowly started to smile. "But, your blood was worth it. I've never tasted anything like it."

Alec just scowled at her; normally he would make some witty comeback, but now he really needed to focus on fighting. He couldn't afford to lose this one.

"But whatever's in your blood is also what's ruined everything, isn't it?" She asked, but she didn't wait for him to answer. "Somehow, you woke yourself up and now you know too much."

She started to move towards him, but he made sure to keep his distance and instead tried to distract her. "Aren't you supposed to have a bunch of tattoos and work alone and whatever?"

She smiled again, "You hunters and your research…some of us do have tattoos, but not everyone. And Anderson started this operation, but I took over after I realized what an incompetent fool he was. He was the one to find Intern George; he teaches the little twerp while I cover up all of their mistakes. Not the best company, but it's such a sweet setup with all these delicious humans at my disposal."

Alec suddenly blurred to the nurse to catch her off guard and slammed into her. He rolled off of her so he wasn't in contact for very long, and then kicked her while she was down. He was about to kick her again, but she got to her feet before he could.

She charged at him, but she was still underestimating him and he quickly blurred away from her. The room was small though, and he didn't have anywhere else to go. She immediately caught up to him, slammed him against the wall and Alec's vision went out at the force of it.

She had her glowing, blue hand up by his face again, but this time he didn't have the strength to fight her off. This was going to be it for him and he knew it.

"Hey bitch!"

Alec was shocked to suddenly see Dean standing behind the nurse. Her eyes widened for just a second before Dean stabbed her and she collapsed against him. She slid down to the floor, leaving Dean and Alec alone in the room.

Dean was awake! And he'd just killed the freakin' monster!

"Dean?!" Alec asked in shock. "What the Hell? How are you awake? Where did you get the knife? Oh shit, c'mon you need to sit down…" Alec couldn't stop the rambling until he finally saw Dean sway and blink a few times.

Dean looked horrible; he had dark circles under his eyes and he was extremely pale. Alec assumed he looked about the same, but he didn't like Dean looking like this. He quickly led Dean over to the bed and sat him down before he could fall down.

"Thanks…" Dean said on a whisper. Alec handed him a cup of water and Dean took it gratefully. Alec was trying really hard not to ask any more questions, but if Dean didn't talk soon, he was going to start again.

Dean suddenly cleared his throat a little and grumbled, "I hate those freakin' tubes…"

Alec's eyes widened again and he asked, "How'd you get the tube out? How did you break out of the dream? Wha-"

"Whoa, Alec, slow down," Dean said with a small smile. "I just snapped out of it…I don't really know how. We were just sitting down and eating dinner with Mom and Dad and then suddenly I was choking. I pushed the call button thing and a nurse came in and took it out. I made her take out all the tubes before I came in here, but I don't know where she went…I think she went to page someone…but I'm not sure…" Dean said slowly.

"You and Sam were with your Mom and Dad?" Alec asked curiously. He couldn't help but feel kinda sad that it would just be Sam and Dean, but he didn't say anything.

But Dean knew what he was thinking; Dean always knew. "You were there too, kiddo."

Alec couldn't help his small smile and asked, "Really?"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, really. You were about 10 and had never even stepped foot in Manticore. We were all just normal kids…" Dean looked down, lost in thought for a moment before he said, "Umm…anyway, I found my knife stashed in my boots. Heard something hit the wall and thought I'd check it out. Wait, how'd you wake up?"

Alec rubbed the back of his neck where his barcode was. He really didn't want to tell Dean that he killed himself on a hunch, but he didn't want to lie either. "Well…I could kinda hear what was going on in the real world. I thought I was going crazy, but then Harper talked to me in some kind of dream. I don't know man, it was weird…but I thought I was dreaming…"

"You killed yourself…" Dean finished quietly and Alec nodded back at him in surprise. "I did the same thing when I was caught last time. I didn't tell Sam that was how I woke up…"

"I didn't really want to tell you either…" Alec said with a small smile.

"I know," Dean said. They sat there in silence for a few minutes and then Dean scowled, "Wait, did you say Harper talked to you?"

Alec started to nod, but then he looked to the door when he heard someone running down the hall. Dean followed his gaze, and then Harper ran through the entrance. She was breathless and was holding her side, but her eyes were sharp and she instantly swept the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the dead nurse on the floor, but then they widened even more when she saw Dean sitting on the bed.

Dean started to smile when he saw her, but he jumped up in alarm when Tera appeared behind her. He didn't stay standing for long though. Alec jumped up and supported Dean's back with one hand and put his other hand against his chest. He barely saw Harper push Tera out of sight and then walked further into the room, closing the door behind her.

Alec switched his focus back to Dean, who had his eyes closed and was starting to lean heavily against him. Alec forced him back down onto the bed and Dean let out a small groan.

"Stupid freakin' djinns," Dean grumbled, bringing his hand up to rub against his temple. Harper slowly walked forward and crouched down in front of Dean and tilted her head a little to try and meet his eyes. She put her hand over his that was at his temple and then ran her hand back through his hair. Dean barely glanced up to meet Harper's gaze, "What is that bitch doing here?" Harper flinched a little at his low tone; he was pissed.

"Dean…" Harper started slowly. "It's complicated…"

"Wait," Alec interrupted, drawing Dean and Harper's attention, "She can tell you later…for now just don't hit the demon and leave it at that." Dean looked at him like he was insane, but Harper gave him a grateful look. "Did you find Anderson?"

"Yeah, he's dead," Harper replied.

"Good. Now we just have to find the last one," Alec said, getting to his feet and starting for the door. But Dean stopped him just as he touched the doorknob.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean asked him, slowly standing, bringing Harper with him.

"Nurse…what's-her-face…she said it was her and Anderson, but then there was one more. Some intern named George," Alec explained. He still had his hand on the door; he was just about to leave, but Dean stopped him again.

"Alec, get back in here. You don't even have a knife," Dean said, amusement coloring his tone.

"That's ok," Alec said with a small smile, but Dean nodded his head for him to get back over there and Alec decided he wouldn't argue for now.

"Alright," Dean said once Alec had moved away from the door. "We'll check on Sam, get my clothes, and then we'll find George."

"Me and Tera can go ahead and start looking for him-" Harper started.

"No," Dean cut off. "You're not goin' anywhere with that demon."

"That's gonna be a problem," Harper said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Dean asked, his eyebrows drawing closer together.

Harper sighed, "Because there's a binding spell on us…"

"She'll explain it later ok?" Alec threw in; he really wanted to get on with this and kill the last monster. He hated this place and the sooner they got out of there, the better.

"Fine," Dean grumbled. He brushed by Harper and Alec, and then walked out of the room. Alec quickly followed with Harper close behind, to Sam's room.

"Wait Dean," Alec called out. Dean slowed down so he could catch up and whisper, "What about the body?"

"Shit," Dean muttered, looking back to the room they had just left.

"I'll take care of it," Harper whispered. Dean gave her a grateful smile, and then she turned back to the room and closed the door behind her.

"C'mon," Dean said after Harper disappeared, and he led the way to Sam's room.

Alec was disappointed to see that Sam was still in a coma, or dream thing. He'd kind of hoped that however Dean woke up it would work for Sam too. But it hadn't. At least he had Dean now; he would know what to do.

"So you really don't know how you woke up?" Alec asked in a whisper.

"I have a guess…" Dean said softly.

"What is it?" Alec immediately asked.

"I think the one that Harper killed was the one that put me under, and when he died, the spell was broken," Dean replied.

"Do you think if we kill the other one, Sam will wake up?" Alec asked.

Dean nodded a little, "I hope so…" He looked around the room for a second and then said, "You stay here, I'm gonna get my clothes and be back…"

"Ok," Alec easily replied, sitting down on the edge of Sam's bed.

Dean left the room and Alec sat there and wondered what Sam could be dreaming about. He'd been with Sam and Dean for a while now, but he didn't know what their dreams would be. He thought he knew them, but he didn't know hardly anything. He knew their parents were dead and he knew Sam had gone to college. That was it. He didn't know what they really wanted to do, or if they really liked being hunters.

He frowned thinking about all the times Sam and Dean had tried to get him to tell them about himself, but he hadn't asked them the same questions. Once they were out of this, he'd ask them. He wanted to get to know them, and who knew, maybe he would share some of the things he went through at Manticore. It might take a while for him to get to that point, but he wasn't planning on leaving his brothers any time soon.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked, walking back into the room. He had on jeans and a t-shirt and a knife in his hand; he looked ready to hunt even though he'd just woken up.

Alec shook himself and nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright…"

"Alright…" Dean said slowly. "Let's go hunt this son of a bitch."

* * *

Sam lay back with a huge smile on his face, breathing hard. He had _really_ missed Jess. He looked over at her and saw that she had a wide smile on her face and that she was also breathing hard. She turned to her side to meet his gaze. Her eyes were twinkling and she moved so she was partially on top of him; her long blonde hair tickling his chest.

"You think they heard us?" Jess asked in a whisper. Dean and Alec were in the living room, sleeping on the sofa bed. With Alec's hearing, there was no way he missed that unless Dean had knocked him out. That would be kinda funny, and Sam could see Alec asking Dean to do it, but he knew Dean wouldn't.

Sam smirked, "Yeah, I think they heard…"

Jess kissed his shoulder and smiled against him, "Oh well…" She lightly nipped at his skin and moved her way further up to his neck. "Wanna go again?" She asked in a low voice.

Sam's smile widened and he turned so he was on top of Jess.

"Would you two knock it off?!" Alec called out in aggravation from the living room.

Jess laughed and Sam couldn't help but chuckle; poor Alec and his sensitive hearing.

"Sorry," Jess called back in amusement.

"Told you they could hear us," Sam muttered, burying his face against her neck. He lightly grazed his teeth against her and she squirmed beneath him.

"Sam," Jess breathed out. Sam kissed up her neck until he met her lips; he put one hand in her hair and wrapped his other hand around her back to press her closer to him. He moved from her lips to across her jaw, and then pulled back to look at her.

"I love you Jess," Sam whispered.

"I love you too Sam," Jess whispered back.

* * *

Dean was tired; he felt the same as he had from the last djinn, but he couldn't stop now. He had to find the djinn and kill him, which would hopefully break Sam from the spell and wake him up.

"Where do you think he's at?" Dean asked Alec as they walked down the hall.

Alec's eyes widened and he shrugged, "I don't know, I've just been wingin' it…"

Dean chuckled, "Well, I can't complain with your method…"

"We should have him paged or something," Alec suggested, trying to hide his smirk.

Dean's eyes brightened and he ruffled Alec's hair as he made his way over to the nurse's station. He leaned against the counter so he could smile at the nurse sitting at the desk. "Hi…um, I'm supposed to talk to Dr. George something…I think he's an intern, but I don't really remember…"

The nurse looked at him and smiled, "Of course! I know George! He should be on call today…" She started typing and then she smiled triumphantly. "He is! I'll have him paged to…"

"Oh, um, my room's over there…I'm supposed to talk to him before I get discharged," Dean said, cranking his smile up just a little more.

"Sure! He should be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Dean said before he patted the counter, and then he started back to his room. Alec followed behind him, but they didn't go straight to his room. They went to Alec's room first and saw Harper and Tera waiting in there.

Dean scowled at seeing the demon again, but he didn't say anything. They had a job to do, and he would deal with the demon after Sam woke up.

"Ok, George is getting paged to my room. Me and Alec are going to take him down and Harper, you stay in Sam's room to make sure he's ok," Dean said.

"You're benching me?!" Harper asked incredulously at the same time that Tera asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

Dean pointed at Tera and said, "You, get lost." Then he turned to Harper and tried to soften his tone, "I'm not benching you, Sammy needs protection…"

Harper crossed her arms in defiance and argued, "You and Alec just woke up and _you_ wanna bench _me_? This is ridiculous."

"Please," Dean practically begged. "Sam needs the best he can get for protection…besides, me and Alec took down that nurse…"

Harper sighed and said, "Fine, but Tera's coming with me."

"No."

"Too bad," Harper said, her eyes flashing. She turned and walked out of the room without another word and Tera followed with a smirk firmly planted on her face.

Dean groaned, but Alec grabbed his sleeve and started pulling him towards the door. "Don't worry about it now…we've got a monster to kill, remember?" Alec said with a small smile.

Dean just nodded; after this was over, he was definitely getting to the bottom of this stupid demon situation. He didn't like it at all, but so far, there was nothing he could do about it.

He and Alec went into his room and closed the door behind them and waited. Alec got on one side of the door, while he stayed on his own side. They didn't have to wait long before the door opened a crack and a short man walked in.

"You George?" Dean asked as soon as the guy had walked in.

He looked up in surprise, having not seen him until he said something. "Umm, yes, I am…"

"Good," Dean said with a smile. Then he suddenly shoved the guy hard and Alec caught him in a headlock while Dean kicked the door closed.

George struggled against Alec's headlock, but he couldn't break free.

"Wha' are you doing?" George struggled to say.

Dean slowly pulled out his knife and started to move forward. George struggled a little more, but Alec had a good hold.

Dean smiled and put the knife against George's throat, "The Doc and the Nurse are gone," Dean said, and he watched as George's face lost its color.

"What?" George asked in shock.

"We killed the nurse ourselves," Dean said with a smirk. "And now it's your turn…"

George finally made his move and slammed Alec back against the wall. Alec released him and he instantly moved for Dean. George shoved Dean across the room and he hit the opposite wall hard. He waited for George to crouch down in front of him and grab his collar. His hand started to glow blue and Dean knew for sure, they had the right guy.

"Alec now!" Dean yelled.

Alec blurred forward and easily got George back in the headlock. He held him still while Dean got to his feet, came over to Alec, and stabbed George in the heart.

* * *

 _Ending coming soon..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright, so this is the end of this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited, and to everyone who read this story! I love writing these and there will be another story soon! Hope you guys liked it!_

* * *

"What happened?" Sam asked, but he didn't sound like he really cared about the answer.

Dean pushed off of the wall and walked over to Sam's bed. Sam had woken up right after George had been taken care of and they had gotten a nurse in there to get the tubes out. All of the coma patients in the ward had come out of it too, and they were all fine and their families were overjoyed. The doctors were all puzzled as to why everyone had suddenly woken up, but they didn't have any way to get real answers. It would just remain a medical mystery to them.

Right after Dean stabbed George, Alec had released him and he'd crumbled to the ground. Alec stayed in the room to take care of the body while Dean ran over to Sam's room. He had to make sure that Sam got out of his dream world, and that killing George actually worked.

Sam had been choking on the tube down his throat and Harper had yelled for a nurse as soon as Dean walked in. She had grabbed Tera when he showed up and disappeared without him even asking her. He was grateful that she did because he had no idea how Sam would react to seeing the demon again. Once she left, and the nurse had taken the tubes out, it was just him and Sam, but Sam didn't really seem like he wanted to talk.

Dean grabbed the chair next to Sam's bed and sat down. He took a deep breath before he said, "Well, it turns out we were huntin' a djinn, but there was more than one. They got us and we've been trapped in our own little dream world for a while now…"

Dean glanced over at Sam and saw that he was just lying there, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even look over at Dean when he stopped talking.

Dean frowned, but he decided to keep going just in case Sam was listening. "Harper started looking for us…I don't know how she found us, but she did. Alec was the first one to wake up, and then I woke up when Harper took out the doctor. Good thing too," Dean said with a small smile, "because the nurse was another one of 'em and she was about to put Alec under again…"

Dean shot a glance at Sam to see if he found any of this interesting enough to look over, but he didn't. Dean sighed, but then he continued, "The nurse told Alec that one of the interns was one too. I'm tellin' ya man, this place was crawling with djinn…Anyway, we took down the last one and now everyone's awake."

Sam just lay there, unwilling to move, and Dean wondered if he was actually sad that he woke up.

"C'mon Sam, you gotta talk to me," Dean said. Sam didn't even blink and Dean groaned in frustration. He stood up and walked to the door and back to his chair, just so he would have something to do. It took him a second, but he thought he had a way to get Sam's attention. He didn't really want to do this, but he didn't have a better idea. He sat back down in his chair and said, "Tera's here."

Sam's eyes finally widened and he looked over at Dean in alarm. "What?!"

"Yeah, she came here with Harper…but I still don't know why. We had to find the last guy before I could get any answers," Dean replied.

"Oh…" Sam said back. He lay back against his pillow again and looked back at the ceiling.

Dean sat there for a second in silence and then asked softly, "You wanted it to be real didn't you?"

Sam nodded and replied, "I thought it was real…"

They both looked to the door before Dean could answer and saw Alec slip inside. Dean was happy that Alec was back, but he wanted to groan at the same time. He'd just gotten Sam to talk and he didn't know if Sam would clam up or not with Alec walking in.

Alec instantly picked up on the tension in the air and he looked between Sam and Dean and muttered, "I can chill outside…"

"No," Sam said quietly, "I want you to stay."

"Ok," Alec replied easily. He walked further into the room and closed the door behind him. Then he went over and sat on the edge of Sam's bed.

It was quiet in the room until Sam finally started to talk, "Jess was alive," Sam said quietly. "It was…perfect…" Sam looked back to the ceiling and blinked away tears. "I miss her…and you guys were both there…" Dean saw Alec look up in surprise, but he didn't interrupt. "…we just hung out…I wanted it to be real so bad." He let out a sad chuckle, "Jess made us go to the Art Center…it was pretty hilarious…" Sam looked at them both with sad eyes. "I just really wanted it to be real."

"I'm sorry Sam," Dean said softly, patting Sam on the shoulder to comfort him.

Sam gave him a small smile and then tried to shift the focus from himself and asked, "What about you guys? What was in yours?"

Alec looked to Dean to answer so he shrugged and said, "We were kids, all three of us, and we just went to school and played baseball. Mom and Dad were both alive and we just lived a normal life…"

Sam let out a small chuckle and said, "Your dream was to go to school?"

"Not to go to school," Dean said with a light laugh. "It was more playing baseball and just us being kids."

"Sounds fun," Alec threw in with a smile.

"What was yours?" Sam asked Alec after a moment.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, and then said, "Um…well, we were just hunters…we pretty much did the same thing that we do now, but we lived with Bobby."

"Really?" Dean asked in amusement. That was just their everyday life and Dean was surprised that had been Alec's dream world.

Alec couldn't help his small smile; he ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck again and looked at the floor. "Yeah…" he said with a shrug as he glanced back up at Sam and Dean. "…hanging with you guys…oh jeez…" Alec ran his hand through his hair again and then said in a rush, "hanging with you guys has been the best part of my life, ok?"

Sam and Dean both shot him smiles, and then Dean halfway stood up and ruffled Alec's hair. Alec batted his hand away, but he had a smile on his face too.

"You guys are the worst," Alec said after a moment. "Always makin' me bear my soul and whatnot…what happened to 'no chick-flick moments'?"

Dean chuckled and teased, "That's what you get for bein' the youngest…"

"And that rule just conveniently applies to Dean when he doesn't want to talk about something," Sam threw in. Dean glared at him, but he shot back a wide smile.

"Anyway…" Alec drew out to try and change the subject. "Can we get outta here? I hate hospitals…"

Dean laughed a little and stood up, "Yeah, we'll leave as soon as Sam's ready."

* * *

Sam grabbed his stuff from the Impala as soon as Dean turned off the engine and made his way to the motel room. Alec had jumped out and checked them in, and then pointed Dean where to go. Alec was already walking inside their room when Dean parked the car.

He was still feeling a little disoriented by being pulled out of his dream world. He'd been so sure that being with Jess had been real. He'd wanted her to be alive so badly and there were so many memories that came with his dream. It had been so realistic, and he hadn't wanted to leave.

He should have known it wasn't real; it was too good to be true. But he'd wanted it to be real so badly that he started to actually believe it. Being pulled from the dream had been devastating. To wake up in reality and not have Jess anymore…

He was just going to have to try and forget about his dream world and get back to the real one. His brothers needed him, and no matter how much he missed Jess, he couldn't dwell on the past. He would remember her and enjoy the time in the dream, but he'd have to put that away so he could focus on the job and keep his family safe.

Sam slowly followed Dean through the door to their room when he suddenly froze. Harper was in the room, but so was Tera. He'd forgotten that Dean had told him she was here and it was a shock to see her again.

He instantly dropped his bag and started for the demon, but Alec was suddenly in his way, holding him back.

"Sam!" Alec yelled, trying to get his attention. Alec pushed against his chest to try and get him to back off.

"Move Alec!" Sam yelled back. He couldn't figure out why Alec was protecting the demon instead of helping him take her down. He started to draw his arm back to make Alec move, but Dean grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

"Easy Sam," Dean said, forcing him to take a step back.

"You can't attack Tera because then you'll hurt Harper," Alec explained in a rush.

Sam deflated a little and stopped fighting against his brothers. He looked at Alec in confusion, and then shot a look over at Harper. She had stood when he'd come in, but she hadn't made any move to actually stop him.

"Don't you think I've already gone after her?" Alec asked quietly when Sam didn't say anything.

Sam scanned Alec's face and saw determination, guilt, and fury all at once. Sam should have known that Alec would have reacted to seeing Tera again, and that if what he said was true, then he had probably accidently hurt Harper. Sam shot a quick look at Harper and saw some bruises on her cheek. He didn't know for sure, but he thought that they could have been from Alec.

"You can't do it," Alec whispered. Alec confirmed his suspicions just by saying that. His eyes showed all the guilt he felt for doing that and he didn't want Sam to do the same thing. To feel the same way he did.

Sam nodded, silently telling Alec that he understood and that he wouldn't go after the demon. Alec nodded too, and then took a small step back.

"Alright Harper," Dean said after a minute. "It's time to talk."

Harper waited until the three of them sat down before she started talking. She told them how she trapped Tera, but didn't have any way to kill her. How she had gone down to Georgia and they got a witch to bind them together, and then the same witch did a location spell to find them.

"Harper, why did you do that?!" Dean said, standing up after she finished talking.

"Weren't you listening?" Harper asked back, standing up to face off against him. "I couldn't find you! I had no way to kill her! What? Did you want me to just let her go?!"

"No!" Dean instantly replied.

"Ok, then what should I have done, Dean?" Harper asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean clenched his jaw and didn't reply. "I did what I had to do," Harper said, her tone softer than before. "And I'll deal with it…"

"Harper…" Dean said on a sigh.

"If you're that worried about me, then find a way to kill this demon," Harper said.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here," Tera suddenly threw in. Sam had almost forgotten that she was there; she'd actually been quiet while Harper had told them what happened.

"Shut up," All of them said at once.

Sam watched as Dean ran his hand through his hair, and then sat back down on the bed. Harper moved to sit next to him and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm not going to apologize for doing this," Harper said. "I am sorry that it had to be Tera, but I'm not sorry that I found you guys or that this demon is trapped."

"Harper, that demon is gonna get you killed," Dean said quietly.

Harper shook her head no, "Dean, if I die, so does she…"

It was quiet in the room for a few minutes. This was a shock to Sam, but he couldn't really think of a better way to make sure a demon didn't destroy everything. Demon on a leash seemed like an ok solution. The only problem would be the part where Harper got hurt when Tera did.

"Can you break the binding?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Harper replied. "The witch that did it said that she could undo it."

"Then, we'll do some research," Sam suddenly threw in. He wanted to help in any way he could and he was good at research. If there was a way to kill this demon, then he would find it.

"Yeah," Alec agreed. "And we can get Bobby on it too."

"We'll find a way to kill her, alright?" Sam asked quietly.

Harper gave him a small smile and said, "Alright…thanks guys…"

"We'll find a way out of this," Dean promised, putting his arm around Harper's shoulders and planting a kiss on her temple.

"I'm still right here," Tera suddenly said.

"Shut up."

* * *

"I still don't like this," Dean muttered to Harper. They were standing outside of the motel and Alec was trying not to eavesdrop, but it wasn't working. He was sitting in the car, but he could still hear them. Sam was sitting in the front, but the windows were down so Sam could probably hear them too.

"I know," Harper replied, "But it's not up to you."

Dean smiled, "I know…Be careful ok?"

Harper smiled, "I will be. You be careful too…and answer your phone." She lightly pushed Dean's shoulder after she said that and Dean's smile widened.

Dean gave her a quick kiss and then said, "Bobby's expectin' ya in a couple days. If you aren't there by then, I'm huntin' that bitch down."

Harper smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him, and then patted his chest before she started walking towards her car where Tera was waiting. She waved at Sam and Alec and they waved back when she walked by their car. Dean came in a few seconds later and they pulled out of the parking lot just after that.

It was quiet in the car for a few miles; Alec didn't really know what to say. It was weird; he was known for his constant chatter, but now he just couldn't. They'd all been through a lot, and he knew Sam and Dean had been hit harder by this than he was. Especially Sam. He still wasn't saying much and Alec wished he knew some way to help him.

Dean had been able to talk to Sam and kind of get him out of his funk. But Dean had been through that before and he knew Sam better than Alec did. He was going to work on it though; he was going to get to know his brothers better.

 _"If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world"_

"Dammit Alec," Dean muttered, leaning over Sam to open the glove compartment. "I'm going to change this stupid ringtone…"

"I'll just change it back," Alec said with a smile, holding out his hand for his phone. Dean shot him a quick glare, but handed over his phone a second later. "Yeah?" Alec immediately answered without looking at who was calling. There was silence on the other end so Alec asked, "Hello?"

"Alec?" It was Max, and she sounded surprised that he'd actually answered.

"Yeah…" Alec replied slowly.

"Where have you been?!" Max nearly shouted. Alec held the phone away from his ear and frowned. He shot Sam and Dean a quick look and shrugged, and then went back to Max.

"Umm…we were on a hunt…" Alec said over Max's yelling.

"Start talkin'," Max demanded.

"Long story short, I've kinda been in a coma for over a month," Alec replied, running his hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. He thought it would be best to just get it over with, especially since Sam and Dean were right there.

"You were in a coma!? For a month?!" Max shouted. It was quiet for a minute, and Alec didn't really know what to say. Max finally spoke again, but her voice a lot softer this time, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Alec easily replied.

"Ok, so, I've been thinking," Max started.

"Uh oh, that's never a good sign," Alec teased.

"Shut up," Max replied, but Alec could hear the smile in her voice. "I've been thinking that…you should take me on a hunt…"

"Really?" Alec asked, his smile starting to widen.

"I don't think I'll believe that ghosts and whatever are real until I actually see it for myself…" Max said.

Alec knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. "Awesome! We're gonna do a couple hunts on the way back to Seattle, but then maybe we can find a hunt to take you on."

Max laughed and Alec thought he'd never heard anything so sweet before. "Ok. So…You should be here…" She trailed off, waiting for Alec to answer.

"Probably in a couple weeks," Alec replied. "It depends on how fast we can finish up these other hunts, but we should be there soon…As long as we don't get caught up in another coma situation…" Alec said with a chuckle.

"Yes, please don't fall into anymore comas," Max agreed.

"I'll see ya soon," Alec said. Max said bye to him, and then he hung up to find that Sam and Dean were both shooting glances at him. "Umm…Max wants to hunt with us when we get back to Seattle…If that's ok?"

Dean looked at Sam and smiled, "Yeah, that should work," Dean said casually.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I think we could fit that into the schedule…"

Alec smiled, "Just be careful, cause she's gonna try and boss you two around."

Dean laughed, "Let her try."

"This is gonna be fun," Sam muttered with a smile.

Alec couldn't help his smile. They would do a few more hunts, and then they would show Max that this was real. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw a ghost for the first time.

"Hey, give me your phone real quick," Dean suddenly said. He held his hand out for the phone and waited for Alec to give it to him.

"Why?" Alec asked suspiciously. He pulled his phone closer to his chest just to make sure that Dean couldn't get it. He was never good at sharing.

"Cause I want to chuck it out the window," Dean said with a smile.

"You think I can't put this ringtone on another phone?" Alec asked incredulously.

"I'm gonna find a way to get you back for that ringtone y'know?" Dean said, and Alec knew he meant it. But he wasn't afraid to play this game.

"Dean…" Sam warned; hoping this wouldn't escalate too far. But he wouldn't be able to stop this once it started.

"Just because I lived in captivity for most of my life, doesn't mean I can't get you back for whatever prank you have in mind," Alec cautioned his older brother. Dean had no idea what he was getting into. Sam sighed, but he was laughing a little too.

Dean just shook his head and muttered, "If I hear that ringtone one more time, it's on."

"Bring it," Alec said with a smile.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
